Vous avez dit problème?
by Chibbimimi
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvent transformés respectivement en chat et renard. Devinez qui s'occupe de recoller les pots cassés… Itachi ! Pas de couple, risque de spoil.
1. chapitre 1

**Bien le bonjour, bienvenue à ma première fiction. Avant de commencer, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire... ah je sais la p'tite besogne...**

**Disclamairs: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**L'orthographe: Je m'excuse tout d'abord de mes fautes qui peuvent gêner la lecture de ma Fic, je n'ai personne pour corriger et je ne suis pas très bonne en français. Je me suis quand même forcé à corriger et à la relire plusieurs fois, mais si jamais vous trouvez que j'ai trop de fautes j'irai la corriger autant de fois qu'il le faut ;)**

**L'histoire: Vous allez peut-être trouver que l'histoire est condensée et simple, mais c'est voulu: je ne voulais pas écrire quelque chose de trop complexe ni de trop long.**

**Couple: Il n'y aura pas de couples dans cette histoire, peut-être la prochaine fois...**

**Finalement, j'accepte tout commentaire/critique/conseil ayant pour but de m'aidée dans l'écriture de mes fics, les commentaires dégradants et méchants je leur montre la porte. **

* * *

-Itachi, je voudrais que tu prennes soin de ces deux-là jusqu'à ce qu'ils redeviennent euh… Normaux, termina la Godaime en pointant quelque chose à ses pieds.

Mi- amusé, mi- contrarié, Itachi regarda le chat et le renard se faire la tête au sol. Il se gratta le nez accablé d'hériter de ce fardeau et se remémora comment Naruto et son jeune frère en étaient arrivés à être changés en animaux. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et se souvint très nettement des évènements qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt...

**Quelques heures plus tôt…**

C'était une mission comme les autres, qui avait bien débuté. Ils étaient partis tôt et l'équipe 7 était désormais accompagnée d'Itachi en plus de Yamato et de Sai déjà présent. Comme d'habitude, Naruto et Sasuke se faisaient la gueule pour une énième dispute dont Sasuke avait très certainement gagné l'issue et le reste de l'équipe allait bon train pour cette mission de diplomatie avec le pays de la foudre.

Depuis le retour d'Itachi, qui avait été ressuscité pendant la 4e Grande Guerre, les autres pays s'inquiétaient qu'un ancien membre de l'Akastuki soit de retour et réintroduit dans un village. Plusieurs questions étaient posées et comme Itachi refusait de dire la vérité sur la rébellion de leur clan afin de maintenir leur réputation, ils avaient dû préparer un mensonge pour justifier la réinsertion dans l'ANBU de Konoha.

Même au sein du village, seulement quelques personnes de confiance étaient au courant de la vérité. Plusieurs individus lui jetaient encore des regards méfiants et adoptaient une attitude agressive envers lui, ce qui enrageait Sasuke.

Cependant, Itachi supportait sans broncher les railleries de ses anciens camarades. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de ce qu'il ressentait et l'équipe 7 ne pouvait qu'imaginer combien sa situation était difficile. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke soit traité comme lui, alors il lui interdisait de s'en mêler.

Donc, pour calmer le jeu, Tsunade envoya Naruto auprès des Kages afin de les rassurer et montrer qu'Itachi était désormais du bon côté. Au sens de Sasuke, il lui était évident que le conseil du village montrait simplement au monde que le village comptait désormais deux utilisateurs du sharingan. Il fit la moue, personne ne le contrôlerait de nouveau. N'était-il pas l'un des plus puissants shinobi de son village ? Il était…

- Teme, regarde où tu vas, lui hurla une voix près de son oreille.

Sasuke se retourna et répondit au quart de tour.

- C'est TOI qui m'as foncé dessus, bâtard, lui fit-il remarquer l'œil mauvais.

- C'est parce que tu ne te déplaces pas assez vite, grand-mère Chiyo va plus vite et elle est morte je te signal, lui lança Naruto énervé.

Sasuke pinça les lèvres et ignora le commentaire, peu enclin à se disputer avec un idiot comme lui. Naruto gonfla ses joues, très mécontent d'être ignoré. Il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Cependant, Kakashi, ayant vu la scène, intervint afin d'éviter une prise de bec inutile.

-Naruto, puis-je te rappeler la raison de notre mission? Elle est très importante, nous n'avons pas le temps pour les gamineries, lui dit-il.

Naruto souffla et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de Sasuke. Kakashi se gratta la tête. Il ne comprenait pas comment la relation de ces deux-là avait pu aussi mal tourner. Depuis que la 4e Grande Guerre était terminée et qu'ils l'avaient gagnée plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés, mais quelque chose les empêchait de redevenir des amis ou même des rivaux, cela aurait toujours été mieux que cette relation presque haineuse. Le reste de l'équipe jeta un regard sur les deux personnes et il se remit en route pour le pays de la foudre.

Ils avaient commencé par le pays du vent, et bien évidemment Gaara leur avait répondu qu'il faisait confiance à Naruto. Tout s'était bien passé et ils avaient quitté le village quelques jours après leur arrivée. L'équipe était désormais en route pour le village suivant, c'est-à-dire celui de la foudre. Ils étaient près d'arriver lorsqu'ils furent attaqués par des ninjas déserteurs. Naruto n'en fit pas grand cas et se remit aussitôt de sa surprise, (C'est vrai quoi, qui s'attaquerait à «celui-qui-a-sauvé-le-monde-avec-des-techniques-surpuissantes?»).

Il sauta sur le premier gars à portée de rasengan et se prépara à l'attaquer. Mais, au même moment Sasuke, lui aussi remit de sa surprise, (c'est vrai quoi, qui s'attaquerait à «celui-qui-a-sauvé-le-monde-ET-celle-de-Naruto-par-là-même-occasion?») décida d'attaquer le même gars, ce qui se termina par une incroyable collision de resangan et de chidori puissance 10.

Le choc secoua les deux ninjas jusqu'à la moelle et ils allèrent s'écrouler lamentablement au pied du ninja déserteur. Remis de son traumatisme d'avoir échappé à la mort, le nunkenin fit plusieurs sceaux. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur chacun des bras des deux jeunes ninjas toujours étendus à terre. Yamato, remarquant afin dans quelle situation les rivaux étaient, se précipita vers eux aussi vite que possible, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le ninja ennemi fuit lorsque Yamato arriva et il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- On s'en va, je les ai marqués, hurla-t-il à ses complices.

Ils s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Sakura étonnée. À quoi rime tout ça ?

- Hum, où sont Naruto et Sasuke ? demanda Sai.

- Je crois que l'on a un problème…, répondit Yamato, en regardant par terre.

Tout le monde présent vint faire un cercle autour des deux petites formes endormies à leurs pieds et se pencha pour mieux voir.

- Ils…., commença Yamato perplexe.

- Sont… , continua Itachi inquiet.

- Hum…, renchérit Sai soucieux.

- Mignooonnns… s'exclama Sakura en souriant.

Tous la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

-Eh merde…, termina Kakashi.

**Revenant au sors funeste d'Itachi…**

- Itachi, c'est juste le temps que nous trouvions une solution. Il est impératif que Naruto retourne voir les Kages pour les rassurer. J'ai eu de très mauvaises nouvelles ces derniers temps, il semblerait qu'un groupe de perturbateurs essaye d'inciter les pays à retomber dans les vieilles querelles.

Tsunade était assise à son bureau et paraissait inquiète. Ses coudes étaient sur son bureau et ses mains se rejoignaient au niveau de son visage, fixant Itachi avec gravité.

- Vous pensez que ses groupes envisagent de monter les pays les uns contre les autres pour leur propre compte ? devina Itachi.

- Beaucoup de petits groupes vivent de la vente illégale d'armes, d'espionnage et d'autres choses concernant la guerre. Une alliance comme celle-ci contrarie beaucoup de business, car peu de batailles et de conflits éclateront... je l'espère, termina Tsunade en s'adossant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Un petit jappement vint appuyer ces dires. La Hokage regarda le petit renard au pelage blond et soupira. Il sauta sur le bureau et commença un concert de jappement et de couinement.

-Naruto, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis! Arrête-toi tout de suite, lui dit-elle irriter.

Au lieu d'arrêter comme elle le lui avait demandé, Naruto hurla de plus belle, agacé de ne pas être écouté. Fatigué lui aussi, Itachi s'apprêtait à lui fermer sa gueule de force lorsqu'une boule noire passa sous ses yeux. Elle alla finir sa course près du renard et rendue là, Sasuke sortit ses griffes pointues. Il porta ensuite un coup sur le museau du pauvre Naruto. En une seconde, une boule blonde et une autre noire se poursuivaient dans la pièce en grand renfort de cris et de poils.

Naruto jappa très fort et voulut mordre Sasuke, mais celui-ci vint se réfugier sur le haut d'une étagère. Le renard la percuta de plein fouet, celle-ci bascula et se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Le chat sauta et parvint à atterrir sur le bureau de la Godaime. Il enroula sa queue autour de lui et regarda le renard de haut. Celui-ci grogna, mais fut interrompu par Itachi. Il le prit sans douceur par le cou, fit de même avec Sasuke et quitta prestement la pièce afin d'éviter le double meurtre de son frère et de Naruto. Lorsque Tsunade se retrouva toute seule dans son bureau, elle réalisa tout le désordre occasionné et promis de leur faire payé très cher…

xxxXXXxxx

Itachi descendit la rue en direction de chez lui d'un pas rapide craignant de recevoir un objet lancé par l'Hokage par-derrière, on ne savait jamais. Il tenait Naruto sous un bras et Sasuke sous l'autre. L'un boudait, l'autre miaulait d'énervement, irrité d'être porté de cette manière.

- Ça suffit, Sasuke, tu l'as entièrement cherché. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? le gronda-t-il.

Le chat tout noir miaula faiblement et ses oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière. Itachi claqua sa langue contre son palais, signe évident de sa mauvaise humeur. Le geste qui l'acheva fut le ricanement de Naruto. Sasuke siffla et sortit les griffes, mais Itachi s'empressa d'augmenter la pression sur ses bras afin de garder bien fermement les deux troubles fêtes en place. Lorsqu'il fut chez lui, Itachi lâcha ses nouveaux animaux de compagnie. Il claqua la porte et s'assura que ses deux cadets l'écoutaient attentivement.

-Écoutez-moi, personne ne doit savoir pour votre état, officiellement vous êtes partis en mission. Si jamais cela se savait, il pourrait y avoir des conséquences en ce qui concerne la situation politique. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes désormais liés étroitement à l'alliance des shinobis, votre disparition serait désastreuse, leur expliqua-t-il.

Naruto pencha la tête. Il n'était pas certain de tout comprendre. Sasuke, lui, fit signe qu'il avait compris. Le renard se tourna vers son compagnon d'infortune et jappa faiblement. Pour une fois, Sasuke prit le temps d'expliquer la situation afin que Naruto puisse comprendre facilement. Il en résulta une conversation très étrange ponctuée de jappement et de miaulement. Itachi haussa un sourcil devant cet étrange échange et pris pour compte que Naruto avait compris.

Naruto finit par japper plus fort pour dire qu'il avait compris et se dirigea vers le divan, sauta sur celui-ci et fit deux fois le tour de lui et se roula en boule et s'endormit, fatigué de sa journée. Itachi se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Avec un peu de chance, cette «mission» se déroulerait sans accidents notables et dans les plus brefs délais. Sasuke grogna, bougon, les oreilles penchées vers l'arrière.

-Ne me regarde pas avec cet air, Sasuke. Prends ton mal en patience, lui dit-il.

Tout à coup, Naruto se releva précipitamment. Il eut l'air gêné et regarda à droite puis à gauche. Finalement, il avisa la porte et s'y précipita. Les petites pattes noires de Naruto grattèrent frénétiquement celle-ci en regardant Itachi d'un air affolé. Celui-ci ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il s'agitait autant alors qu'il dormait une seconde plus tôt. Cependant, il oublia momentanément Naruto lorsqu'il vit son imbécile de frère se diriger vers son canapé et avec toute la chattitude possible, sortir ses griffes nouvellement acquises pour les poser admirablement lentement sur le divan. Itachi eut un doute, est-ce que Sasuke venait de lui lancer un regard en coin ? Comme pour dire « t'as vu ?».

- Sasuke ! explosa Itachi en se précipitant sur lui.

Le fautif eut le temps de laisser plusieurs traces de griffes sur le divan avant qu'Itachi puisse l'attraper par la peau du cou et le soulever. Le chat siffla rageusement, énervé qu'on lui ait enlevé son grattoir, c'est que ses pattes lui démangeaient.

-Sasuke, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, lui dit-il en le secouant d'un bord et de l'autre. Continue comme ça et…

Un cri misérable vint arrêter ses menaces. Le neko et le corbeau se retournèrent lentement vers le cri et ils découvrirent un renard terriblement mal à l'aise et gêner se dandiner sur place. Le visage d'Itachi se décomposa en voyant la flaque d'une nature plus que douteuse sur le plancher et le tapis d'entrée. Est-ce que Naruto venait d'uriner sur son plancher ? Ledit renard qui eut un regard désolé. Itachi sentit sa main droite trembler, non pas qu'il était en colère, Naruto lui faisait un peu pitié, mais Sasuke qu'il tenait était pris de violente convulsion. Le corbeau comprit qu'il se moquait de Naruto et vit du coin de l'œil que celui-ci en était venu à la même conclusion.

Furieux et humilié de s'être lâché ainsi devant son éternel rival, le renard grogna et montra les dents. Il se rua sur Itachi qu'il mordit au niveau du mollet. Surpris, celui-ci lâcha Sasuke et le chat noir fila dans la cuisine précédée par un renard furibond. Le temps qu'Itachi se remette de sa surprise, et douleur, découvrit avec horreur les pistes d'urines sur le plancher menant à la cuisine, assimila le fait qu'ils se bagarraient dans une CUISINE, il fut trop tard.

Le son de plusieurs ustensiles, assiettes et casseroles tombant à terre le lui confirma. Le son encore plus sonore d'une armoire s'effondrant au sol avec son contenu signa leur arrêt de mort. Finalement, déjà meurtri par l'idée préconçue de l'état de la cuisine, Itachi pénétra dans la pièce. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement et il fit craquer ses jointures lentement.

Il aperçut dans le fond de la pièce le renard sur le dos, gémissant de tout son être, à croire que l'armoire lui était tombée dessus alors qu'il l'avait manqué d'un bon mètre et de l'autre côté il aperçut le chat assis droit comme un I la queue enroulée autour de sa taille. Il rencontra le regard de son frère et celui-ci changea légèrement sa posture pour une plus humble. Serrant les dents, Itachi se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté cette «mission» déjà. Ah oui…

xxxXXXxxx

**Consensus après l'accident de l'équipe Kakashi...**

-Écoutez tout le monde, je suis certain que l'un d'entre nous devra s'occuper de ses deux imbéciles, lança Kakashi après l'attaque des brigands.

Horrifié, ils le regardèrent tous l'air de dire « Pas moyen : en enfer». Ils reculèrent tous d'un pas, montrant ainsi le refus total de s'occuper de l'équivalant de l'apocalypse.

- Sakura les trouvait mignons, elle n'a qu'à s'occuper d'eux, tenta Sai, espérant fortement de ne pas hériter de cette calamité, quitte à pousser devant lui son amie.

- Ne soit pas idiot, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'eux. Tu me demandes d'habiter avec deux hommes sous le même toit ? Même s'ils sont sous cette forme, ils restent des hommes et je n'ai pas confiance en Naruto, renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement. Elle poussa ensuite Yamato devant elle :

- Le capitaine Yamato va le faire lui, le pointa-t-elle du pouce.

- Comment ! Euh non, non, j'ai une mission importante sur le traité de pêche des pêcheurs de la côte Est. Une affaire de la plus haute importance, répéta-t-il avec de grands hochements de la tête.

Il ne saurait jamais aussi reconnaissant à Tsunade pour lui avoir donné cette mission pourtant si ennuyante le matin même de sa mission avec le petit groupe. Il désigna Itachi du doigt :

- Je pense qu'Itachi est plus que qualifié pour gérer le caractère de Sasuke.

- J'ai déjà eu affaire au caractère de Sasuke, je passe mon tour, dit-il en surprenant tout le monde. Où était passé le grand-frère conciliant et gentil ? Il pointa son index sur Sai :

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

Sai répondit d'un air neutre :

- J'ai eu un animal un jour…

- Et alors, posèrent-ils la question.

- Il a disparu… dans d'étranges circonstances… termina sérieusement Sai.

Tous ne comprirent pas, mais évitèrent de poser d'autres questions tant l'expression de Sai était effrayante.

Ils se tournèrent vers Kakashi qui lisait son livre l'air de rien. Le seul n'ayant pas encore dit son argument.

- Je suis le capitaine de cette équipe, je n'ai donc pas à hériter de ce problème, dit-il en claquant son livre.

- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, s'exclamèrent-ils.

Une heure de débats, de cris et de protestation plus tard, ils finirent par laisser le hasard désigner un malheureux. Kakashi emprisonna cinq branches dans sa main dont une plus courte que les autres et l'heureux gagnant du malheureux sort fut… Itachi...

**Fin d'un consensus... Déraisonnable.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre de ma première Fic! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire.**

**Pour rappel: Je sais que le début et les raisons de la présence d'Itachi font un peu brouillons, mais c'est voulu. J'aurais pu décrire le pourquoi du comment, mais cela aurait complexifié l'histoire. Je voulais garder ça simple et me concentrer sur l'élément déclencheur, c'est-à-dire Naruto et Sasuke transformé en animaux. **

**Il faut aussi dire que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, la guerre dans le manga Naruto venait à peine de commencer, donc je ne savais pas le déroulement qu'allait prendre celle-ci...**

* * *

Itachi fixait cette calamité qui s'était abattue sur lui tel un millier d'épées vengeresses. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se disait en voyant les morceaux étendus au sol. Il souffla et décida de sortir ces deux incapables de sa cuisine avant qu'ils ne se blessent sur les éclats dangereux.

Il prit Naruto, encore en train de couiner tragiquement, par la peau du cou et plissa le nez. La fourrure du renard sentait l'urine. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Sasuke qui courba l'échine, peu enclin à se laisser prendre de manière si brutale, mais un regard de son grand-frère lui dissuada de se rebeller.

Itachi sortit de la cuisine en évitant tant bien que mal les éclats au sol et relâcha sans ménagement le félin sur le divan. Celui-ci le regarda intriguer, mais Itachi se dirigea vers une autre pièce de l'appartement, Naruto toujours suspendu à son bras. Avant de partir, l'aîné jeta un regard meurtrier à son jeune frère, l'air de dire « Si tu oses poser tes griffes sur mon divan, je te dégriffe sur-le-champ et je te castre tant qu'à y faire».

Sasuke comprit parfaitement le message et s'aplatit sur le divan. À présent dans la salle de bains, Itachi ferma la porte et la verrouilla, pour être bien sûr que personne n'en sortirait LAVÉ et PROPRE. Il posa le renard qui se roula en boule, les pattes avant sur le museau, et remplit le bain d'eau tiède.

- Désolé Naruto, il est hors de question que tu te promènes plus longtemps chez moi avec cette odeur, dit-il tout simplement.

Le renardeau gémit piteusement et le regarda avec des yeux de biche larmoyants. Itachi roula des yeux et sortit le shampoing. Il fit signe à Naruto d'embarquer dans la baignoire. Cependant, celui-ci ne voulant vraiment pas coopérer, ne bougea pas d'un iota, et planta ses griffes dans le tapis de bain.

- Non, non, non, s'affligea Itachi. Fais pas le mort, dit-il en tirant sur le petit corps qui résistait de toute ses forces. J'ai dit… fais pas… le mort ! s'écria-t-il en s'arcboutant, séparant ainsi Naruto de son socle.

Celui-ci grogna et essaya de mordre, mais Itachi se dépêcha de le plonger dans l'eau. Il manqua de le noyer de peu, et souffla sous l'effort. Il finit par le relâcher et le renard revint vers la surface en crachotant. Pour combler le tout, il se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort. S'ils n'avaient pas encore entendu le fracas dans la cuisine, Itachi en était certain maintenant, les cris de Naruto ne passeraient pas inaperçus auprès de ses chers voisins déjà si exécrables envers lui. Il y avait de quoi rameuter tout le voisinage là.

Retroussant ses manches, il s'appliqua à savonner le coupable tout en évitant coups de griffe et morsures. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas voir apparaître un de ses fameux voisins, lorsqu'il entendit tambouriner dans la porte d'entrée. Il ferma les yeux, c'était sûrement le Karma. Il hurla le plus fort possible enfin de couvrit les bruits de Naruto :

-Je suis occccuuupppééééééé. Revenez plus tard, rajouta-t-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Les coups sur la porte redoublèrent et il entendit quelques injures en son encontre. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, lorsqu'il entendit Sasuke grogner et miauler, sûrement des injures, vers les étrangers.

Itachi en eut assez et plongea un peu trop brusquement Naruto sous l'eau. Il soupira et relâcha Naruto qui, encore une fois, toussa et recracha l'eau avalée. Il se leva finalement avec l'intention de stopper son petit frère qui d'après le niveau d'intonation de ses miaulements, était prêt à engager une guerre.

Il le trouva debout sur ses pattes arrière, les pattes de devant étant posées sur la porte. Itachi haussa un sourcil et eut un léger, mais alors un très léger sourire en voyant la fourrure hérissée et les oreilles rabaisser de Sasuke. Il crachait et grognait en retroussant les babines. Se précipitant sur la porte avant qu'elle ne cède sous les coups, Itachi poussa gentiment du pied la boule furibonde et ouvrit avec précaution la porte ne laissant qu'une légère ouverture de manière à ce que seul son visage soit visible.

- Mmm… Oui ? commença poliment Itachi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Il y a des gens qui aimeraient avoir le silence ici ! s'écria une petite vieille.

- Je m'excuse, ce sont mes animaux de compagnie. Je m'en suis occupé maintenant, ils ne vous ennuieront plus promis, leur dit-il en refermant la porte.

Un ninja accompagnant la vieille mit aussitôt son pied dans l'embrasure de la porte et répondit sèchement :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme excuse, vous croyez vraiment qu'on va gober tout ça ? Il y eut des cris, êtes-vous en train d'assassiner quelqu'un, lui cracha-t-il méchamment, sachant pertinemment devant qui il se tenait.

- Non, non, mon chat est justement ici, répondit-il un peu plus durement en pointant à ses pieds quelque chose. J'ai aussi un renard qui prend un bain en ce moment. C'est lui que vous entendez depuis tout à l'heure, je m'en excuse, répéta-t-il impassible.

- Un renard ! Mais quel drôle de choix ! Pas étonnant qu'ils se disputent autant, à quoi avez-vous pensé ? s'étonna la vieille.

- Ils ne sont pas à moi, on m'a demandé de m'en occuper jusqu'à ce que certains problèmes soient résolus et…

- Y en a marre à la fin, prouvez-nous que vous ne cachez aucun cadavre ici, éructa le shinobi hostile en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit largement.

La petite vieille et Itachi en restèrent médusés et c'est l'aînée qui parla la première outrée du comportement du plus jeune :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! On ne rentre pas chez les gens comme ça, malpoli !

-Écoutez, je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir trouvé la VRAIE raison de ses bruits, se fâcha l'homme.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Sasuke sauta sur le ninja. Premièrement, pour avoir sous-entendu que son grand-frère était un assassin. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait reçu la porte sur son museau. C'est donc avec toute l'animosité qu'un chat peut avoir qu'il grimpa sur le pantalon de l'abruti. Il continua ensuite son escalade sur sa veste et put enfin atteindre son objectif, c'est-à-dire le visage.

Rendu là, il ne se gêna pas pour lui porter plusieurs coups de griffes bien affutées. L'homme répliqua en agrippant la taille du chat et le tira pour sans débarrasser. Il recula dans l'appartement tout en essayant d'enlever cette furie qui le griffait douloureusement, mais c'est sans compter le fait que le chat venait de mordre violemment son nez.

Il s'étala lamentablement sur le sol et le matou le piétina farouchement lui coupant le souffle. Une petite pensée que le chat pouvait être bel et bien la cause de tout ce bruit le traversa. Il donna un grand coup sur le corps de l'animal, se dégagea à grande peine des griffes de l'enfer du chat. Il se remit ensuite péniblement sur ses pieds, dégoulinant de sang. Se faisant, il heurta la porte de la salle de bain et put voir la preuve véridique qu'Itachi disait la vérité.

En effet, dans la baignoire pataugeait joyeusement un petit renard, et lorsqu'il le vit, celui-ci vint sur le rebord, y posa ses pattes et pencha la tête, curieux. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, le shinobi tira sa révérence et parti non sans jeter un regard haineux à un Itachi étonné par la scène, toujours positionné à l'entrée avec la vieille. Celle-ci secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil sur le corbeau.

- Retenez vos animaux de se battre, et je crois que vous ne me verrez plus, dit simplement la dame en descendant l'escalier de l'entrée de son appartement.

- Oui madame, répondit Itachi en fermant la porte.

Il s'adossa sur celle-ci et regarda avec un sourcil relevé Sasuke suer à grosses gouttes. Il s'inquiéta légèrement des blessures possibles de son frère, il avait quand même reçu plusieurs coups de l'homme. Il s'accroupit et prit le neko dans ses bras et lui gratta la tête. Sasuke sembla apprécier et frotta sa tête sur la main tendue.

- Tu en fais un peu trop Sasuke, lui dit-il gentiment.

Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté ce qui fit sourire Itachi. Un cri vint interrompre leur moment de famille, Naruto, toujours dans le bain, commençait à attraper un rhume à force de rester mouillé. Itachi posa Sasuke par terre et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain afin de finir le travail.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, il passa son temps à remettre en ordre son appartement. Il essuya les traces d'urine sur le plancher et nettoya la cuisine sous le regard des deux plus jeunes, incapables d'aider sous cette forme. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il était déjà minuit passé et Itachi alla directement se coucher, ayant un de ces maux de dos quand même. Il ferma les yeux et put enfin se détendre dans son lit.

Il était presque dans les bras de Morphée lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il se gifla mentalement, dans sa hâte d'aller se coucher, il avait oublié de bien fermer la porte. Itachi sentit un poids supplémentaire sur son lit. Il ouvrit lentement un œil, c'était Naruto qui, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur lui, vint se rouler en boule contre lui au niveau de ses cuisses.

Il s'endormit ensuite rapidement et ne bougea plus. En temps normal, Itachi l'aurait jeté dehors, mais il n'arrivait plus à déplacer son corps tant il était épuisé. Donc, il n'en fit pas grand cas et se rendormit pour de bon cette fois. Il ne vit pas dans le noir, au pied de son lit, deux yeux miroiter d'un éclat d'un bien piètre sentiment : celui de la jalousie…

xxxXXXxxx

Dès le lever du jour, Itachi sut que sa journée serait un désastre. Premièrement, parce que son jeune frère et Naruto se disputaient déjà le matin, il les entendait très nettement de sa chambre. La deuxième raison était son torticolis nouvellement acquis qui l'empêchait de se lever pour aller distribuer quelques baffes bien méritées.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira, la veille lorsqu'il s'était endormi dans son lit avec Naruto à ses pieds, Sasuke s'était glissé lui aussi dans son lit. Le chat c'était quand à lui coucher au niveau de son cou. Il s'était niché en boule sur l'oreiller et avait refusé de bouger, regardant Naruto d'un mauvais œil. Le renard ne voulait pas bouger lui non plus et Itachi n'avait plus l'énergie pour déplacer un orteil. Se lever était pour lui impossible.

Il avait donc fini dans une position s'apparentant au S, c'est-à-dire la tête vers la droite à cause du chat et le bas du corps vers la gauche à cause d'un certain renard. Lorsqu'il avait essayé de se lever ce matin une énorme crampe l'avait empêché de faire le moindre mouvement.

Pour la deuxième fois en seulement dix minutes, Itachi soupira. Il était hors de question que sa journée soit le même scénario que la soirée vécue précédemment, mais en plus longue puisqu'elle ne faisait que commencer. Il sortit du lit non sans peine, sa tête agitée de tic. Il s'habilla et se coiffa ensuite avec toutes les misères de ce monde. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon où se disputaient encore les deux pires calamités que le village de Konaha eut à gérer depuis le commencement. L'un jappait et grognait et l'autre miaulait et feulait sous l'œil irrité d'Itachi. Sans rien dire, la tête toujours penchée sur le côté dans un angle étrange, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sentit, irrité, ses nouveaux compagnons le suivre.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il voulut prendre son déjeuner pour s'apercevoir que tous ses bols avaient été, la veille, brisés en même temps que son armoire. Mécontent, il s'assit à la table, les yeux dans les vagues, le cou atrocement douloureux.

Il sentit sa colère monter dangereusement, à tel point que le sang battait à sa tempe lorsqu'il entendit Naruto émettre un faible jappement dans l'oreille de Sasuke. Jappement pouvant se traduire par «pourquoi il est comme ça ?». Sa colère monta encore lorsque Sasuke secoua la tête, ce qui voulait sans doute dire « va savoir». Itachi tourna lentement la sienne dans leur direction. Il siffla et instantanément les deux boules de poils vinrent s'asseoir devant lui, attentives.

- Écoutez-moi bien, je dois aller en mission aujourd'hui. Alors je vais vous laisser partir dehors pour cette fois, leur dit-il tranquillement espérant faire durer sa mission le plus longtemps possible.

Il ne voulait certainement pas laisser ces deux-là dans son appartement seul, sans surveillance, il y tenait à son chez soi.

La queue de Naruto se balança d'un bord et de l'autre et il se mit à sauter de joie. Il signifia par là son bonheur de sortir enfin de cet appartement où il était enfermé. Sasuke, lui, hocha la tête, beaucoup plus réservé.

-MAIS, vous restez dans le village. N'oubliez pas sous quelle forme vous êtes actuellement et je ne veux pas d'ennuis d'accord ? Si je reviens et que vous avez foutu le bordel partout je vous enferme dans un placard et je jette la clé, compris ? Et si vous faite encore pire que je ne peux l'imaginer. Je suis sûre que vous en êtes capable, j'irai personnellement porter vos âmes aux portes de l'enfer, entendu ? dit-il, une aura démoniaque derrière lui.

Sasuke et Naruto plaquèrent leurs oreilles en arrière en se recroquevillant, les yeux grands ouverts fixant l'entité maléfique derrière Itachi.

-Excellent, alors allons-y, reprit Itachi en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivie de ses cadets.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa sortir le renard et le chat, sortit lui-même et verrouilla la porte. Naruto était déjà parti devant, enthousiaste, gambadant de-ci de- là en filant sûrement jusqu'au stand de ramen. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en déduit Itachi en voyant la direction que prenait le renard. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

- Sasuke, je t'en prie, surveille Naruto afin qu'il ne foute pas tout en l'air, supplia Itachi en joignant les mains en prière.

Sasuke fit sa face de bougon, mais consentit tant son grand-frère lui semblait épuisé. Il partit aussitôt lui avoir promis, d'un signe de tête, dans la direction qu'avait prise Naruto. Quant à Itachi, il disparut pour aller faire sa mission, se sentant presque en congé, mais néanmoins inquiet pour les deux idiots qu'étaient son jeune frère et son ami. Il espérait tout simplement que rien de fâcheux n'arriverait en son absence, il en était quand même responsable après tout…

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke savait exactement où retrouver Naruto et c'est effectivement chez Ichiraku qu'il le surprit à harceler Teuchi, le gérant. Le pauvre ne pensait qu'à se débarrasser de cet encombrant invité. Le renard était monté sur le comptoir et essayait de piger dans l'assiette d'un client.

- Non mais ! Va t-en sale bête ! C'est à moi ça ! ragea un client, le bras levé prêt à frapper l'importun.

Naruto regarda avec des grands yeux l'homme qui se figea dans son geste. Le renard s'était levé sur ses pattes arrière et avait réuni ses pattes avant. Sa tête était légèrement penchée et ses yeux brillaient. L'homme recula un peu, hésitant devant cette posture traître. Naruto sourit intérieurement, Kawaii chibi no justu réussi! À moi les ramens, pensa-t-il gourmet.

Énervé plus que jamais par le comportement enfantin de Naruto, Sasuke sauta sur le comptoir. Il se planta à son côté au grand malheur du gérant, qui lui ne voyait qu'un autre animal qui venait l'harceler.

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, client et passant, la patte avant du chat noir vint heurter avec rudesse le crâne du pauvre renard. Celui-ci perdit un peu de son effet, puis d'un coup de patte arrière, style Karaté Ka, le chat l'envoya au sol. Il sauta à sa suite et étant légèrement plus grand que le renard, il réussit à l'empoigner par le cou dans sa gueule. Il le traina ensuite de peine et de misère dans une ruelle où il y avait peu de personnes. Les clients d'Ichiraku en restèrent baba, est-ce qu'ils venaient de voir un énorme chat noir kidnappé un renard ?

-Vous avez vu ça !? demanda un client étonné.

- Maman, Maman, est-ce que le renard va bien aller, le gros chat ne va pas le manger? demanda un enfant à sa mère.

- Euh… Non bien sûr, répondit-elle en prenant la main de son enfant et l'éloignant de la scène déroutante. Dans sa tête, le renard était déjà enterré.

D'un commun accord, les témoins décidèrent d'oublier cette étrange scène. Avant, ils n'oublièrent pas de donner au petit renard blond une petite pensée. Il n'était certainement plus de ce monde en ce moment…

xxxXXXxxx

Rendu dans la ruelle à l'écart des regards curieux, Sasuke lâcha un Naruto furieux. Tout le long du trajet il l'avait trainé dans la terre et la boue, ce qui en résultait que la fourrure blonde du renard ne l'était plus toute à faite.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke ! s'écria-t-il en s'examinant les pattes et la queue.

-Tu attires beaucoup trop l'attention, imbécile ! répliqua celui-ci en roulant des yeux. Itachi nous a demandé de nous faire discrets, ajouta-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu fais toujours ce que grand frère te dit de faire ? demanda Naruto sarcastique.

Pour appuyer son mécontentement, il se secoua pour faire partir la terre et la boue juste à côté de Sasuke qui reçut le plus gros en pleine face. Les poils de celui-ci se hérissèrent, en partie pour le geste de Naruto, mais aussi pour ce qu'il avait dit à propos de son frère. Non, il ne faisait pas automatiquement ce qu'Itachi voulait, et non, il n'était pas collé toujours après lui comme certains pouvaient le penser. Une colère déplacée vint le prendre et grognant, il plissa les yeux :

-Alors toi ! Tu veux savoir…

xxxXXXxxx

Un passant dans cette ruelle crue entendre des grognements et des miaulements et croyant que l'animal avait besoin d'aide, il suivit le bruit jusqu'à deux poubelles. Il se pencha pour voir par-dessus celles-ci et vit la scène la plus curieuse de toute sa vie. Un énorme chat noir avec le poil hérissé courbait le dos ce qui en résultait qu'il paraissait encore plus gros que ce qu'il était réellement.

Il miaulait et grognait contre… un petit renard penaud ! Celui-ci avait les oreilles versées vers l'arrière et la tête pencher vers le sol. Il était presque aplati au sol et chaque fois que le gros matou lui hurlait dessus, le renard fermait les yeux et les ouvrait quelques secondes après.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le renard voulut en placer une, le passant entendit un faible jappement, mais fut tout de suite enterré par le chat par un grognement plus fort. Il vient de lui dire de ça la fermer, se dit l'inconnu mi-amusé mi-ébahi. Cela dura un bon moment et le pauvre renard se fit de plus en plus misérable. Il ne regardait plus l'autre en face et semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

L'inconnu eut pitié de la pauvre créature et décida de faire fuir son agresseur. Il s'avança vers les deux animaux bien décidé à les séparer, mais le chat le devança et partit après un ultime sifflement haineux laissant un renard tout tremblant. L'homme se pencha à côté du renard inquiet.

- T'inquiète pas mon petit, il est parti le gros matou, le consola-t-il gentiment.

Pour toute réponse, le renard se redressa et partit dans la même direction qu'avait prise le chat. L'homme se gratta la tête perplexe en se disant que le renard était un idiot pour poursuive son agresseur. Cependant, il se dit que c'était un animal après tout. Il reprit sa marche gardant un étrange souvenir de cette promenade…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour! Voici le 3e chapitre de mon histoire tout mimi ;P **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour que je puisse m'améliorer!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Naruto était fébrile. Jamais! Au grand jamais, il avait été aussi réprimandé par quelqu'un comme l'avait fait Sasuke. Bon sang ! Il en avait encore les postillons de salive sur sa fourrure ! Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler d'Itachi de cette manière, mais de là à le traiter de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait pris.

Il décida de suivre Sasuke afin de lui dire exactement ce qu'il pensait de son petit caractère. Personne ne lui parlait de cette manière sans conséquence. Il huma l'air afin de retrouver l'odeur de Sasuke, une capacité qu'il avait vue se développer après sa transformation. Il le retrouva un peu plus loin dans une petite ruelle. Ses oreilles étaient couchées sur son crâne et sa tête pointait vers le sol dans une attitude des plus tristes.

Naruto se demanda ce qui rendait aussi misérable Sasuke. Il comprenait maintenant que son ami ne lui avait pas grondé dessus parce qu'il l'avait un peu provoqué. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore vu et il s'approcha lentement pour qu'il le remarque, il n'avait pas envie de le surprendre et de le fâcher encore plus. Il se dirigeait vers Sasuke lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement. Par instinct, il alla se cacher derrière une poubelle. Ce qu'il vit l'amusa au plus haut point. Un petit chat gris se dirigeait vers Sasuke en roucoulant et en se frottant contre les murs, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

_Pourquoi il le regarde comme ça_ ? se demanda Naruto ne comprenant pas l'attitude du chat.

Un sentiment très enfantin naquit en lui comme il en avait jadis lorsqu'il était encore la terreur de Konoha. Tranquillement, il se plaça derrière le chat gris qui ne le vit pas, et avança dans sa direction. Sasuke braqua ses yeux dans leur direction, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard. Le petit chat gris releva la tête, attentif, et miaula, heureux d'être enfin remarqué. Cependant, ce n'était pas le chat que Sasuke regardait, mais Naruto, qui rampait au sol derrière le chat. Une lueur amusée brillait dans son regard. Quant à Naruto, il avait aussi rencontré le regard de Sasuke, mais il avait reporté son attention sur le petit chat gris ronronnant.

À quelques centimètres de Sasuke, le chat gris se mit à rouler et à miauler de plus belle cassant les oreilles de Naruto, et il en était sûr, de Sasuke. Rendu à destination, c'est-à-dire près du chat, Naruto ouvrit lentement la gueule, et sous le regard amusé de Sasuke, mordit doucement la queue du chat gris. Celui-ci arrêta tout miaulement et ronronnement. Il bondit violemment d'un bon mètre et se retourna affolé, les poils hérissés. Il vit le renard et l'animal s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Naruto ricana, content de son effet, pour finalement s'apercevoir que Sasuke s'était barré lui aussi. Mécontent, il regarda dans toutes les directions pour enfin l'apercevoir un peu plus loin. Il accourut immédiatement à son côté.

- Hé Sasuke ! Attend, bon sang ! dit-il essoufflé. T'as vu la frousse qu'a eue le chat gris, hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait au juste ? Finit-il de dire en poursuivant toujours Sasuke.

Celui-ci le regarda exaspérer.

-Idiot, ce n'est pas un CHAT, lui fit-il remarquer, poursuivant toujours sa route.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce…, Oh ! fit-il en comprenant que le chat était en fait une chatte. Il éclata ensuite de rire, ce qui était assez difficile pour un renard. Pouahahahah, je savais que tu avais la cote auprès des filles, mais de là à attirer les chattes du quartier…, ahhaahahahahaha, rit-il, incapable, de s'en empêcher.

- Tais-toi un peu imbécile ! se fâcha Sasuke.

- Attend Sasuke, pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Tu devrais être content de les attirer comme des mouches, humaine ou non, pouffa Naruto s'amusant de la situation.

-Je ne les aime pas, répondit Sasuke maussade.

- Qu…Quoi !? Oh mon dieu! Je ne savais pas que tu étais gai Sasuke ! lui dit Naruto en se figeant.

Il se tapota ensuite le museau avec un mouchoir imaginaire, essuyant des larmes qui n'existaient pas.

- Ah pauvre Sakura... Dire qu'elle avait encore de l'espoir. Comment vais-je lui annoncer la nouvelle ? lui dit Naruto navré.

- Ce n'est pas ça, triple imbécile, le fusilla Sasuke. Je n'aime pas les hommes ! rajouta-t-il énervé en s'arrêtant lui aussi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'aimes , quand même pas les animaux ? s'interrogea Naruto en mettant ses deux pattes avant devant son museau, horrifié.

- Toi..! Pourquoi j'ai cette conversation avec toi, tout d'abord ? demanda-t-il, agacé plus que jamais.

- Oh mon dieu, tu ne le nies pas ! Je vais devoir prévenir tout le monde de ton étrange orientation sexuelle Sasuke, c'est pour ton bien, dit-il en déguerpissant.

Sasuke resta figé pendant une bonne minute, debout sur ses pattes arrière, une de ses pattes avant levées. Sa mâchoire pendait lamentablement dans une expression étonnée.

- Regarde maman. C'est le gros chat qui a kidnappé le joli renard, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? dit l'enfant du stand de ramen en le pointant du doigt.

- Euhh… Qui sait ? Ne le regarde pas, lui répondit sa mère. Si elle le voyait encore elle appellerait la fourrière, ce chat n'était pas normal du tout.

Sasuke se réveilla enfin de sa léthargie. Il se repassa la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Naruto et à la conclusion de celui-ci. Il était hors de question que Naruto ruine encore plus sa réputation en répandant de fausses rumeurs sur lui. Pourquoi cet imbécile était-il aussi imbécile ? Il ne le croyait presque pas, Naruto lui faisait subir ça pour l'énerver, non ? Sortant les griffes, il partit à la chasse au renard, suivant l'odeur encore fraiche de Naruto.

xxxXXXxxx

**Début de la tranche de vie de Tsunade...**

Tsunade était déjà fatiguée et la journée ne venait que de commencer. Elle était énervée d'autant plus que Shizune lui avait volé sa bouteille de saké et l'avait cachée. Tout ça pour qu'elle ne picole pas encore comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer.

- Assez ! dit-elle en claquant ses mains sur son bureau.

Elle se leva et prit une valise en dessous de son bureau et sortit rapidement par la fenêtre, échappant ainsi à la surveillance de Shizune. D'un pas décidé, elle alla tout droit vers une maison de jeu, sa valise serrée contre sa poitrine. Il était hors de question qu'elle se tue au travail. Partie comme c'était, elle y resterait, Tsunade en était certaine. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du casino, plusieurs personnes la regardèrent telle une proie des plus appétissante.

- Maître Tsunade, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne vous a pas vu par ici! s'exclama un joueur connaissant la légendaire perdante. Venez vous asseoir avec nous, continua-t-il en montrant ses camarades de jeu.

Relevant la tête, elle alla s'asseoir dignement à côté de l'homme, posa sa valise par terre non loin d'elle et déclara haut et fort :

- Pair !

Et tous les autres :

- Impair !

- Très bien, dit l'homme en face en engouffrant les dés dans un verre. Il les lança ensuite rapidement sur le tapis de jeu*.

Les dés tournèrent lentement devant le regard de la Godaime pour finalement ralentir. Les yeux de Tsunade se plissèrent. Pas croyable, ils vont tomber sur un nombre pair ! pensa-t-elle, incrédule, en voyant les dés finirent leurs courses.

- J'…, commença-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue par de grands cris et agitation dans la salle. Malgré tout, Tsunade garda les yeux rivés sur sa victoire ce qui ne fut pas le cas des trois autres joueurs qui regardèrent en direction du bruit. Les cris et grognements s'intensifièrent et finalement, un renard tomba abruptement sur la table du jeu, faisant sursauter tout le monde. L'animal se releva péniblement et s'enfuit précipitamment percutant les dés au passage, poursuivis par un chat noir furibond. Ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés laissant les clients un peu surpris de tout ce tapage.

- Eh bien, ça alors ! Vous avez vu ça, les mecs ? dit un des hommes autour du jeu de pari.

- Ouais, moi, ce que je vois, c'est qu'on a gagné! dit un autre, souriant en pointant les dés du doigt.

-Comment ! s'indigna Tsunade en colère. Ils formaient un nombre pair il y a un instant !

- Hein? T'as vu ça, toi ? demanda l'homme à son voisin.

-Ben non, c'est impair, je n'ai pas vu pair moi, lui répondit-il.

- Ne joue pas avec nous, un pari c'est un pari, si vous perdez, vous payez, c'est la règle maître Tsunade.

Serrant les poings, rouge de colère, Tsunade se releva lentement. Elle se jura de faire payer à Itachi le triple de ce qu'elle avait perdu aujourd'hui pour avoir laissé ses deux imbéciles en liberté. Elle partit, sans la valise, se préparant mentalement à la colère de Shizune lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'elle avait perdu l'argent destiné à la reconstruction d'une partie démolie du village…

**Fin de la tranche de vie de Tsunade…**

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke sauta en l'air, sortit les griffes et atterrit sur le dos de Naruto. Celui-ci fut aplati au sol, la langue sortie.

- Je plaisantais ! Arrête avec tes griffes ! hurla Naruto, martyrisé.

Sasuke se releva et prit soudainement une décision. Il se dirigea tout droit vers la sortie du village et il sentit que Naruto le suivait derrière lui.

- Où vas-tu comme ça, c'est la direction de l'entrée du village ! On n'a pas le droit de sortir ! hurla Naruto dans les oreilles de son ami.

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et sortit précipitamment du village sans un bruit. Naruto hésita un peu et poursuivit Sasuke, appréhendant la suite…

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke en avait assez de cette forme, il voulait redevenir un humain. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette peau et si faible. Il allait retrouver ces maudits imbéciles qui l'avaient fichu sous cette forme et il les forcerait à le retransformer en humain, qu'importe qu'il soit frappé de faiblesse. Depuis qu'il était revenu au village, il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Son ancienne équipe composée de Suigetsu, Juugo et de Karin s'était dissoute et chacun s'était dirigé vers une destination différente. Sasuke avait choisi de revenir au village afin de révéler la vérité et de prouver que le conseil du village était dans le tort. Il voulait aussi s'assurer que son frère si longtemps accusé soit traité avec le minimum de respect qu'une personne devrait recevoir. Mais voilà qu'en plus d'être mal à l'aise envers ses anciens coéquipiers, il recevait cette malédiction du ciel, lui confirmant qu'il ne resterait maudit à tous jamais. Pour finir, il n'avait encore rien prouvé et rien révélé, son frère l'en empêchant.

Il sentit quelque chose le poursuivre derrière lui et sut que Naruto le suivait depuis le début. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de l'attitude à adopter envers lui. Amical ? Hostile ? Ou bien tout simplement de l'indifférence ? Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Naruto n'arrêterait jamais de le soutenir et ça avait le don de l'énerver quelquefois. Dans sa situation par contre, il accepta volontiers son aide.

-Naruto ! Écoute-moi, dit-il en s'arrêtant pour discuter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke ? Itachi nous a interdit de sortir du village ! On va être punis ! lui répondit Naruto, essoufflé d'avoir dû rattraper les longues pattes de Sasuke. C'est qu'il était court sur patte lui.

Sasuke roula des yeux, depuis quand Naruto s'arrêtait sur ce genre de détail. D'habitude, il était le premier à foncer dans le tas. Il plissa les yeux, il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Je n'aurai pas le bol de ramen que m'avait promis Itachi, pleurnicha Naruto.

Il en était certain. Son frère avait dû acheter Naruto avec le seul appât assez puissant pour le retenir. Mais à quel moment avait-il pu passer un tel marché. Pendant le bain de Naruto ?

- Naruto, nous allons nous en occuper nous-mêmes, lui dit-il fermement. Nous devons découvrir comment faire pour redevenir comme avant. Je n'attendrai certainement pas que quelqu'un le fasse à notre place puisque ça risque de prendre un temps monumental, finit-il de dire à son compagnon d'infortune.

Naruto le regarda très étrangement. Il avait dans ses yeux bleus tellement de sollicitude et de compassion que cela le mit mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? se rembrunit-il.

- Sasuke, pourquoi agis-tu toujours ainsi ? questionna Naruto.

- Comment agis-je ? posa-t-il la question.

- Oui, tu agis toujours comme si tu étais seul, que tu n'avais personne à tes côtés. Depuis que tu es revenu au village tu ne parles pratiquement à personne, tu t'es refermé comme une huitre !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? soupira Sasuke, déjà irrité de la conversation.

- C'est vrai ! Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas confiance aux autres pour une fois ?

- En quoi la confiance des autres m'a-t-elle aidée à me rendre là où je suis aujourd'hui ? À acquérir ma puissance ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la situation ! Et tu le sais ! s'écria Naruto.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut compter sur personne ! Si tu veux quelque chose, va le chercher toi-même. Tu sais très bien que lorsqu'on fait confiance à quelqu'un on finit toujours déçu, c'est ça la vie, commença-t-il lui aussi à crier.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Sasuke, pourquoi t'évertues-tu à toujours rejeter l'aide qui t'est offerte ? Tu n'as pas à faire tout seul ce qu'on te demande et en quoi être sous cette forme justifie le fait de partir tout seul dans la forêt sans être préparé ? Dis-le-moi Sasuke, parce que ça ne te ressemble pas de faire une aussi grosse erreur, s'inquiéta Naruto.

- Je ne fais pas d'erreurs, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais tout dégommer et foncer dans le tas ! Je veux juste aller enquêter sur notre situation. Les personnes au courant sont toutes en mission ! Combien de temps vont-ils nous faire poiroter sous cette forme ? Je parie qu'ils s'en foutent de toute manière.

- Ne dit pas ça. Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont très préoccupés par la situation, et…

- J'en ai assez, t'es vraiment inutile, pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi ? Si tu ne veux pas m'aider alors je me débrouillerai tout seul. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi. Je pense même que tu serais un boulet !

Naruto le regarda avec un regard noir et… blessé. Sasuke savait que Naruto ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il voyait bien que ses paroles l'avaient atteint plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Cependant, il s'en foutait, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui.

- J'y vais, termina-t-il avant que Naruto ne lui saute dessus et que cela se termine dans un bain de sang.

Il laissa en plan un Naruto bouillonnant de colère et fila le plus vite possible à la recherche d'un indice sur sa situation.

xxxXXXxxx

**À Konoha…**

À la fin de la journée, Itachi fut bien obligé de revenir au village faire son rapport, qui curieusement lui prit un temps fou. Il pensa tout de même à acheter de la nourriture pour ses deux compagnons provisoires. Une brève pensée malsaine d'amener de la bouffe pour animaux traversa l'esprit d'Itachi, mais le village était encore debout et il avait promis à Naruto d'acheter des ramens…

Il fit un tour chez Ichiraku et acheta des nouilles. Il s'inquiéta lorsqu'il entendit une étrange histoire à propos d'un renard kidnappé par un chat. Il savait très pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul renard et un seul chat qui pouvait se battre dans un restaurant de ramen. Il soupira. Il était prêt à passer une autre terrible soirée en compagnie de deux démons. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il vit assis au bas de la porte, Sasuke attendre, mais pas Naruto. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet, et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Sasuke. Il le prit ensuite d'en ses bras et le regarda bien dans les yeux :

- Otouto**, où est Naruto, lui demanda-t-il lentement les yeux menaçants.

Il regarda ensuite à gauche et à droite, espérant le voir surgir, mais non. Il pinça les lèvres, inquiet de la suite. La seule réaction de Sasuke fut de tourner la tête de côté, signe évident qu'il boudait.

- Tu t'es encore disputé avec Naruto et vous vous êtes séparé, hein ? continua-t-il en soupirant. Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il peut-être ?

- Miaou ! fut la seule réponse de Sasuke.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, mécontent de l'attitude de son jeune frère. D'une main, il prit ses clés de sa poche, l'autre tenant toujours Sasuke. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte de son logement. Il y déposa Sasuke et les ramens qu'il avait achetés plus tôt puis se dirigea vers la sortie. En sortant, il prit le temps d'expliquer à son cadet:

- Je vais chercher Naruto, lorsque je reviendrai avec lui on mangera ensemble, d'accord ? lui dit-il avec un regard fatigué rempli de tristesse.

Sasuke regarda tristement le sol, conscient qu'il était en partie responsable de la disparition de Naruto. Itachi ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et sortit de son logement, ferma la porte, et disparut tout simplement.

xxxXXXxxx

Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis plus d'une heure, et Itachi n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Naruto, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Où se trouvait le petit renard ? Il se posa sur le sommet d'un poteau d'une ligne électrique et scruta attentivement les alentours. Son regard se posa sur une sombre silhouette se faufilant entre les poubelles. Il sauta au sol et attendit que Sasuke le rejoigne pour finalement lui faire les gros yeux.

- Sasuke ! Pourquoi es-tu sorti, si vous passez votre temps à fuir chacun de votre côté je peux dire tout de suite adieu à ma santé mentale !

Il stoppa net dans son sermon lorsqu'il réalisa soudain quelque chose complètement hors de sujet.

- Comment t'es sorti, lui demanda-t-il en le fixant avec suspicion, les yeux plissés.

Le chat tourna la tête de côté et regarda en l'air. Itachi crut même l'entendre siffler. Non, mais ! Qu'avait fait cet imbécile encore une fois ! Il tourna les talons en direction de son logement, mais Sasuke miaula très fort pour retenir son attention. Eh merde! Son appartement ou son frère ? Il regarda de biais son cadet. Sa quiétude ou Naruto ? Il pinça les lèvres se demandant que faire. De son côté, Sasuke releva un sourcil imaginaire en voyant l'attitude de son aîné. Il finit par secouer la tête et s'élança dans une direction précise. Itachi le suivit du regard et consentit à le suivre. Si cela pouvait permettre de retrouver plus vite Naruto, il n'allait pas ronchonner, mais il garda tout de même en tête son logement. Il se retrouva à l'entrée du village avec Sasuke et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce que Naruto soit sorti du Village. Cette éventualité compliquait la situation déjà très pointilleuse.

- Sasuke, vous êtes sorti du village! J'avais dit de rester à l'intérieur du village et ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je suis allé enquêter sur les personnes qui vous ont transformés en animaux et j'ai découvert qu'il voulait vous éliminer! Ils vous ont tout simplement changé en bête pour troubler les autres villages et exploiter les faiblesses que votre disparition apporte. Il est évidant que s'ils t'avaient trouvé, ils t'auraient tué tout simplement. Je n'ai pas encore découvert comment vous changer, mais nous avons pu capturer l'un des leurs afin de le faire parler et ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Sasuke le regarda surpris et perplexe en même temps. Lui qui croyait que son frère s'était juste barré parce qu'il en avait marre d'eux.

- Si Naruto n'est pas rentré, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, dit Itachi dont air grave.

Sasuke le regarda furtivement, étant arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Cependant, Itachi ne pouvait dire si son frère se sentait coupable ou non. Il se sentit désolé pour lui et aussi terriblement coupable puisqu'il était en partie responsable de l'attitude exécrable de Sasuke. Mais il se reprit très rapidement, la vie de Naruto était en danger. Puisqu'il savait que Sasuke le suivrait de toute manière, il le prit avec lui sous son bras et fonça dans la forêt…

* * *

*** Le jeu à lequel Tsunade joue s'apparente au Sic bo**

**** petit-frère en Japonais**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour! **

**Annonce du jour**

**J'ai fait une relecture de tous mes chapitres écrits. Que ce soit pour cette fiction-ci et mes autres, je me suis rendu compte qu'il restait quelques erreurs, donc je les aie un peu modifiés. Que ce soit un niveau des phrases qui semble être à l'envers ou des oublis. Lorsque mes beta-correctrice corrigent mes fics, elles me laissent des commentaires entre les lignes de mon texte et parfois, j'oublie de les enlever. Je ne ferai désormais plus cette erreur. ;) J'espère que cela rendra la lecture plus facile et surtout plus agréable. Je me suis aussi rendu compte que j'avais un sérieux problème avec les homophones, comme afin et enfin. Je sais que ça semble bête, mais je me trompe souvent entre ces deux-là qu'ils ne veulent pourtant pas dire la même chose. xD J'y travaille dur :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Où êtes-vous allés, Sasuke, demanda Itachi afin de se faciliter la tâche.

Le chat secoua la tête ignorant l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Naruto. Itachi pinça les lèvres, il était fatigué  
de cette histoire ridicule.

Il activa son don héréditaire en se posant sur une brancher et jeta un regard aux alentours. Il ne vit pas grand-chose sauf quelques animaux solitaires qui défilaient par là.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Sasuke, comment as-tu pu laisser Naruto seul en pleine forêt ? Avais-tu l'intention de l'abandonner intentionnellement?

Le chat siffla rageusement, ce qui signifiait sans doute; cet imbécile s'était perdu tout seul, sans mon aide. Il essaya ensuite de se dégager d'Itachi, mais celui-ci resserra sa prise sur son jeune frère.

- Toi, tu restes avec moi, sinon je t'abandonne loin dans la forêt et je ne reviendrais pas te chercher, le prévint-il avant de le lâcher complètement.

Sasuke atterrit souplement sur la branche et sauta au sol. Itachi fut surpris de l'endurance que le petit corps de son cadet pouvait supporter, ils se trouvaient quand même très haut. Il sauta lui aussi au sol et regarda Sasuke humer l'air espérant qu'il arrive à sentir l'odeur du renard. Avec un peu d'hésitation, celui-ci pointa avec sa tête la direction que Naruto avait prise quelques heures plus tôt. Sans plus tarder, Itachi se mit en route, suivi de près par Sasuke.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto pleurait, seul, sous un arbre. Ses deux pattes avant étaient posées sur le tronc et sa petite tête triangulaire tournée vers le sol entre celles-ci. Ses yeux, gros comme deux ballons, débordaient de larmes non contenues. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de suivre Sasuke, il s'était bien entendu perdu. Et lorsqu'il avait voulu rentrer au village, il s'était de nouveau perdu. Il ne reconnaissait plus du tout la forêt sous cette minuscule forme et le trajet lui paraissait interminable. Il s'était retrouvé sous cet arbre, en boules, après plus de quatre heures de route à tourner en rond. Il maudissait à présent cette forme.

Il s'assit contre l'arbre comme l'aurait fait un humain. Son dos était posé contre l'écorce et ses jambes/pattes étaient écartées, la queue entre ceux-ci. Il se mit à réfléchir. Que devait-on faire lorsqu'on était perdu ? Naruto se souvint vaguement des cours de survie d'Iruka-sensei, mais ne parvint pas à se souvenir de quelque chose d'utile. Il était trop occupé à l'époque à martyriser son camarade d'en face. Ha là là... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mieux écouté? Par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement de la tête du type assis devant lui, trop drôle. Naruto sourit à se souvenir puis secoua la tête en fronçant ses sourcils imaginaires, il devait trouver une solution.

Il avisa sa queue dont il était toujours assis dessus et la fit bouger un peu. Il tendit ses pattes avant vers elle, ayant une irrésistible envie de jouer avec celle-ci, mais s'arrêta d'un coup; _trouve une solution, focus Naruto_! Il se remit sur ses pattes, n'étant pas doué pour réfléchir trop longtemps, c'est-à-dire plus de deux minutes, et prit une direction au hasard, ignorant qu'il partait dans la direction opposée au village…

xxxXXXxxx

- Mais de quoi me fais-tu là Sasuke? demanda Itachi en inspectant le gribouillis que son frère lui avait tracé au sol.

- Miaou, lui pointa le chat. Miaou, miaou, miaaouuuu.

- Je ne sais absolument pas ce que tu me dis! Est-ce une carte? s'acquit Itachi, exaspéré.

- Miaouuu, acquiesça la boule de poil.

- Alors, tu dessines vraiment mal.

La fourrure de Sasuke se hérissa. Il grogna très mécontent.

_- À ce train-là, Naruto a le temps de mourir une bonne vingtaine de fois..._, pensa Itachi en levant les yeux au ciel.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto marchait d'un pas rapide depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'il entendit un craquement non loin de là. Tout son corps s'arrêta dans la position qu'il était, et il tourna légèrement sa tête, attentif au moindre bruit suspect. Naruto ignorait pourquoi il agissait ainsi, sans doute l'instinct, mais une chose était certaine, le bruit était bien réel. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui l'avait produit. Il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil afin d'en avoir le cœur net et fit demi-tour en direction du bruit. Il s'approcha doucement et il crut voir une forme noire au sol au niveau des buissons à quelques mètres de là. Tout son corps se relaxa, soulager et heureux que Sasuke l'ait enfin retrouvé.

- Sasuke ! Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Comment t'as pu me faire subir ça. Je n'ai même pas eu mes ramens à cause de toi. Tu vas devoir me rembourser le double et…

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit passer sous son museau une lame aiguisée qui le rata de très peu. Il recula, paniqué en tombant sur le derrière, horrifié de constater que ce n'était pas Sasuke caché dans les buissons, mais un des ninjas qui l'avait attaqué la journée d'avant. Il se remit très rapidement sur ses pattes et tenta de fuir aussi loin que possible. Cependant, trois autres ninjas rejoignirent leur compagnon, bloquant ainsi toute issue possible. Ils l'encerclèrent rapidement et un des hommes plongea sur lui l'arme à la main. Naruto courut vers celui-là espérant pouvoir passer à travers, et fila entre ses jambes. Il reçut tout de même un coup sur une patte lorsque l'homme, voulant l'arrêter, se retourna prestement pour le capturer. Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour Naruto, le petit renard réussi à filer entre les buissons et ainsi à se cacher des regards scrutateurs des hommes qui lui voulaient du mal. Ceux-ci grognèrent, très mécontents de leur compagnon qui l'avait laissé filer aussi facilement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai senti l'os de sa patte arrière céder lorsque je l'ai percuté, il n'ira pas loin, je vous l'assure, leur dit-il de mauvaise humeur lui aussi.

xxxXXXxxx

- Sasuke, attends! Comment t'as pu tomber? s'exaspéra Itachi en essayant de remonter son frère de la pente escarpée.

Son frère et lui s'étaient dirigés vers, ce qui leur semblait être la bonne direction pour retrouver Naruto, lorsqu'il avait perdu Sasuke de vue un moment. Inquiet, il avait regardé de tous les côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des cris de détresse.

- Miaou, miaou, miaou!

Il avait retrouvé son petit frère couché dans une pente raide, où il y était sans doute glissé. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de débouler complètement était ses griffes

- Franchement, Sasuke fait un peu plus attention. Je ne vais tout de même pas venir te chercher à chaque fois que tu tombes ! le gronda-t-il en approchant sa main de lui.

Il fit bien attention. Un seul faux pas et il perdrait pied lui aussi.

Pour toute réponse, son frère, grognon, lui mordit la main. Itachi en fut si surpris qu'il glissa lui aussi. Il passa au-dessus du chat et déboula les quelques mètres de pente sur les fesses. Rendu en bas, il reçut l'éboulis que sa chute avait causé. À moitié assommé, il entendit Sasuke au-dessus de lui se moquer de lui.

-_ Le Karma, le Karma_, pensa Itachi frustré.

xxxXXXxxx

Naruto soufflait, au bord de l'asphyxie, mais ne voulait pas s'arrêter même si sa patte arrière lui faisait terriblement mal. Il regarda de droite à gauche afin de repérer une cachette, car il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à distancer ses poursuivants. Il repéra un trou dans le creux d'un arbre, sûrement une tanière, et se dirigea vers celle-ci aussi vite que sa patte blessée le lui permettait. Il renifla avec méfiance l'air espérant que la tanière ne soit pas habitée et y rentra doucement. Heureusement, le propriétaire des lieux était absent et il put se coucher en boule sur le tapis de feuilles mortes amassé comme un nid. Il risqua un coup d'oeil vers sa patte, et s'aperçut que beaucoup de sang coulait d'une plaie ouverte, mais contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, l'os n'avait pas traversé son pelage. Tout penaud et engourdi qu'il était, il s'endormit malgré sa douleur et sa peur de se faire prendre par ses poursuivants.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, faible et affamé comme jamais, il eut la désagréable surprise de rencontrer le propriétaire du terrier. LES propriétaires, puisqu'ils étaient deux. Des renards, comme lui, mais malgré tout, cela ne les empêchait pas de lui grogner dessus et de le mordre. Naruto avait d'autre choix d'éviter le plus possible les dents et griffes en se dirigeant piteusement vers la sortie. Cependant, comme le couple était devant la sortie il reçut beaucoup de morsures au niveau des flancs.

Il sortit précipitamment du terrier, suivi par le mâle qui ne cessait de le rouer de coups de griffes et de morsures. Il s'enfuit ventre à terre aussi loin que possible. Très faible, il parcourut le plus de chemin possible, mais s'arrêta trop épuisé pour bouger son petit corps. Piteusement, il replia ses pattes et se coucha sur la terre battue, conscient qu'il était exposé au regard de ceux qui le poursuivaient. Il n'en pouvait plus, ayant perdu trop de sang, il se sentit si faible qu'il en perdit connaissance…

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke et Itachi recherchaient Naruto dans la forêt depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui puisse les aider à trouver Naruto. L'aîné désespérait de le retrouver et commençait même à croire qu'il était peut-être mort, capturé par l'ennemi. Quant à Sasuke, il avait perdu sa trace depuis quelque temps et un léger sentiment d'inquiétude commençait à naître en lui. Tous deux perdus dans leur penser, ils ratèrent presque la légère présence d'une personne non loin d'eux. Itachi le remarqua le premier. Il empoigna son frère par le cou et se précipita pour se cacher juste à temps pour voir arriver une deuxième personne. Caché, Itachi entendit de possibles informations sur Naruto. Il en avait assez de chercher à l'aveuglette.

- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? dit le premier homme.

-Chef, je n'ai jamais vu un renard assis de cette manière, lui répondit-il en parlant de la manière dont Naruto s'était assis contre l'arbre.

- Donc pas de doute possible ?

-Affirmatif chef, c'est bien la cible que nous recherchons.

-Vous lui avez tendu un piège, c'est ça ? Ne va-t-il pas s'apercevoir que quelque chose cloche ?

-Négatif chef, c'est le blond, son QI ne doit pas dépasser celui d'un blaireau.

Itachi vit du coin de l'œil Sasuke acquiescer à ce commentaire et roula des yeux; il était fatigué du comportement de son frère.

- Où est-il maintenant ? reprit le chef.

Itachi se redressa légèrement, attentif, et Sasuke en fit autant.

- Il se trouve quelque part au nord-est, répondit l'homme un peu hésitant

-Quoi ! Vous ne l'avez pas encore attrapé ! rugit l'autre en colère que cela traîne autant.

- Nous allons l'attraper, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il est blessé à une patte il ne peut aller très loin, répondit rapidement le malheureux inquiet devant la colère de son chef.

-Alors, que fais-tu encore devant moi, sombre idiot? Va le chercher et élimine-le le plus rapidement possible, Baka ! hurla le chef.

Le pauvre homme se sauva pour aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers déjà à la recherche de Naruto. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre qui pourrait lui coûter plus que de se faire traiter d'imbécile. Lorsqu'il fut parti, le chef sortit un Kunai et le lança directement en direction d'Itachi et de Sasuke qui évitèrent chacun de leur côté.

- Et voilà notre autre animal préféré, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Sasuke cracha et montra les crocs, hostile. Quant à Itachi, il sortit précipitamment son arme et le lança en direction de l'homme qui l'évita avec un saut de côté. Lorsque celui-ci releva les yeux, Itachi avait disparu et ce n'était que grâce à son instinct qu'il évita une énorme boule de feu se dirigeant vers lui. En grognant, il contre-attaqua en vitesse, mais il avait oublié Sasuke, qui au niveau du sol, lui fit perdre légèrement l'équilibre lorsqu'il se jeta entre ses jambes.

-Sasuke, reste près de moi ! cria Itachi en se précipitant en avant.

Mais il était trop tard, l'homme saisit solidement le chat par la peau du cou et essaya tant bien que mal de l'éloigner d'Itachi. Le ninja fit cependant une erreur en concentrant son attention sur les griffes de Sasuke et non sur Itachi, beaucoup plus dangereux. En une seconde, celui-ci se retrouva sur l'homme. Sa priorité était qu'il lâche son frère. D'un coup bien placé, il trancha l'avant-bras de l'homme qui retenait le chat et attrapa celui-ci avant qu'il touche à terre. Souffrant, le chef des bandits s'éloigna prestement. Juste avant de disparaître, il dit avec beaucoup de haine :

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous t'attrapions. L'autre doit déjà être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Si ce n'est pas moi, se sera un autre qui finira le travail maudit chat !

Sur ce, il jeta une bombe fumigène et disparut sans un mot de plus.

-Merde! Il était là juste pour gagner du temps ? pensa tout haut Itachi.

Sasuke toujours dans ses bras, il bondit dans la direction indiquée par le ninja un peu plus tôt. Il espérait ne pas a avoir à récupérer le cadavre de Naruto…

Allant le plus vite possible, Itachi parcourut une grande distance avant de ressentir enfin la présence des hommes qui poursuivaient Naruto. Ceux-ci, pencher sur quelque chose, n'avait pas encore ressenti leur présence. Ils étaient quatre et l'un d'eux tenait dans sa main une arme tachée de sang. Sans plus attendre, Sasuke se défit de l'étreinte d'Itachi et fila en vitesse rejoindre le petit renard évanoui. Il s'élança sur la main tendue du ninja et la mordît violemment. L'homme poussa un hurlement et recula. Cela donna le temps à Itachi d'agir. Il s'élança lui aussi sur l'homme et d'un puissant coup de pied, l'écarta définitivement de Naruto.

Il le prit ensuite sous son bras et s'enfuit, Sasuke sur ses talons. Il prit ensuite la direction d'une cachette qu'il avait découverte, il y avait longtemps de cela connue de lui seul. Il y déposa délicatement le petit corps sur un tapis de mousse en recherchant un signe de vie. Il soupira lorsqu'il sentit les côtes du renard se soulever difficilement. Malheureusement, il était en bien mauvais état et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Piteusement, Sasuke vint s'asseoir à côté de Naruto, conscient que c'était de sa faute s'il était en si mauvais état.

-Il faut qu'il se fasse soigner et vite, dit calmement Itachi. Reste caché ici. Je me charge des ennemis et surtout surveille les signes vitaux de Naruto, rajouta-t-il plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il activa son sharingan et parti silencieusement. Il savait que pour s'en sortir il devait les éliminer avant qu'ils ne retrouvent son frère et Naruto incapables, contrairement à lui, de se défendre. Il devait faire vite, s'il ne les éliminait pas, ils risquaient de se faire encercler. Itachi ne pouvait garantir la sécurité de Naruto et Sasuke tout en se battant. Il serra la mâchoire et se dirigea dans un endroit où il savait qu'il lui serait facile de piéger l'ennemi.

xxxXXXxxx

Dans la grotte, Sasuke regarda l'état préoccupant de Naruto. Depuis quelque temps, il se surprenait à penser que Naruto avait peut-être raison. Depuis que la guerre était finie, il n'était revenu au village que pour Itachi. Naruto n'était déjà plus rien pour lui lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de suivre son aîné. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment si désagréable de confusion lui revenait-il sans cesse lorsqu'il voyait la bonne humeur de Naruto? Il avait voulu éloigner celui-ci avec une attitude froide et hautaine, mais il avait refusé de couper les liens avec lui.

Depuis qu'il était sous cette forme, il éprouvait de plus en plus de culpabilité vis-à-vis Naruto. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il vit le petit renard bouger légèrement. Sasuke s'avança doucement, inquiet, n'osant pas trop le toucher de peur d'aggraver les blessures de son partenaire. Sasuke regarda affolé autour de lui espérant revoir Itachi, car il en était sûr, s'il attendait encore longtemps ici, Naruto allait y rester.

Décidant d'agir plutôt que d'attendre comme l'avait dit Itachi, Sasuke alla arracher un bout d'écorce d'un arbre assez gros et assez solide pour soutenir le corps de son ami. Il le plaça ensuite à son côté. Délicatement, il prit Naruto par la peau du cou et le coucha sur le morceau d'écorce, celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance. Sasuke prit ensuite un bout de la civière improvisée et tira pour la faire avancer. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il y avait une ville non loin de la cachette d'Itachi. C'est avec son précieux petit paquet qu'il commença avec précaution son long trajet vers celle-ci, sursautant à chaque gémissement de Naruto…

xxxXXXxxx

Sakura arriva essoufflé à la cachette qu'Itachi lui avait dit dans son message envoyé à Tsunade par un corbeau. Immédiatement, la Godaime avait réuni l'équipe de Kakashi. Ils étaient au complet sauf bien évidemment Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et… Yamato qui était encore à pêcher ses poissons. Tss… qu'est-ce qui le retenait celui-là ? Elle leur avait parlé brièvement de la situation et les avait envoyés sans plus attendre auprès d'Itachi et des deux autres.

-Sakura, va dans la direction qu'Itachi a indiqué pour voir comment s'en sort Naruto. Il a mentionné que celui-ci avait été blessé gravement, lui avait ordonné Kakashi pendant leur course.

Puis le groupe s'était séparé, Sakura d'un bord et les autres dans l'autre direction. Cependant, arrivée sur place, tout ce qu'elle voyait était une flaque de sang qui l'inquiéta beaucoup. Se mordant les lèvres, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse à la situation. Où pouvaient bien être Sasuke et Naruto dans leur état ? Était-il possible qu'ils se soient fait piéger ? Avec effroi, elle pensa que c'était peut-être bien le cas. Puis elle avisa les traînées de sang sur le sol et puis décida de garder espoir et de suivre les traces. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas être morts, non ?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour ^^**

**Je m'excuse de mon retard. Je poste ce chapitre, mais il n'est pas corrigé. J'entendais des nouvelles de ma beta-correctrice, mais elle semble très occupée ces temps-ci. Donc je le poste maintenant^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Sasuke tirait toujours Naruto avec sa civière improvisée lorsqu'il sentit une présence non loin de là. Il tira son chargement dans un buisson, à l'abri des regards, et se positionna à ses côtés. Il observa ensuite de sa cachette une ombre arriver silencieusement. Il voyait seulement les pieds de la personne. Peu importe, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'ils étaient là. Il s'élança vers ses chevilles avec la ferme intention de les lui mordre et réussit à planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre.

- Aïe, mais qu'est-ce… ? glapit Sakura en se penchant pour se débarrasser de cette furie.

Elle s'arrêta cependant en voyant un chat noir à ses pieds.

-Sasuke !? Sasuke ! Dieu merci ! Tu es vivant ! dit-elle en voulant le prendre dans ses bras.

Sasuke grogna et tourna la tête, signifiant par là son refus de se faire prendre comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie. Sakura se sentit un peu blessée par ce comportement, mais passa outre inquiète pour Naruto.

- Sasuke, où est Naruto ? demanda-t-elle en promenant son regard aux alentours.

Le chat fila en vitesse dans une sorte de buisson et y tira ce qui semblait être une boule de poil recouverte de sang et de boue. Horrifiée, elle se précipita sur lui, enlevant ses gants afin de lui procurer les premiers soins. Elle constata qu'il respirait encore, mais difficilement. Lorsqu'elle eut guéri les blessures les plus importantes, elle regarda la patte cassée. Outre le fait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, la blessure à la patte l'inquiétait tout autant. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras et commença doucement à se diriger dans une direction précise.

- Miaou !? se précipita Sasuke se demandant où elle l'amenait comme ça.

Pourquoi elle le déplaçait comme ça, il était trop faible pour retourner dans ces conditions au village. Ils étaient quand même à plus de deux heures de Konoha !

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis Sasuke !, lui dit Sakura. Par contre, il faut laver les blessures de Naruto avant qu'elle ne s'infecte, je vais à la rivière non loin de là. Là-bas, je pourrais y laver correctement Naruto.

Sasuke renifla et tourna la tête, ne s'avouant pas qu'il était inquiet pour Naruto. Il suivit cependant Sakura, voulant vérifier que l'idiot s'en sortirait : c'était quand même à cause de lui que Naruto était dans cet état. Et seulement pour ça. Rendue sur le bord de la rivière, Sakura posa Naruto non loin et alla chercher de l'eau. Sasuke resta près de lui en surveillant la respiration encore difficile de son ami.

- Bouge-toi un peu Sasuke, lui dit Sakura en lui tapant gentiment sur le flanc lorsqu'elle revint.

Les oreilles pointues de Sasuke se couchèrent en arrière et il la regarda d'un mauvais œil. Il se décala cependant, la silhouette opposante de Sakura l'y obligeant un peu. Elle était en train de laver Naruto lorsque Sasuke sentit une autre présence. Ayant elle aussi senti la présence, Sakura se retourna juste à temps pour parer un coup mortel. Elle et Sasuke se mirent entre l'ennemi et Naruto, le protégeant de leur corps. Devant eux se trouvait le chef des brigands, avec son avant-bras toujours manquant. Un bandage lui entourait son moignon, mais on voyait encore du sang s'écouler de la blessure.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Ne serait-ce pas mes deux boules de poils préférés ?

- Ne vous approchez pas, lui hurla Sakura en écartant les bras.

L'homme sourit et sortit un parchemin piégé. Sasuke comprit qu'il voulait les faire exploser. Il miaula très fort afin de faire comprendre à Sakura du danger, mais elle avait déjà tout compris. Rapidement, elle prit Naruto dans ses bras justes avant que le parchemin explose. Le souffle la propulsa dans la rivière, là où le courant était le plus fort. Blessée et étourdie, Sakura lâcha Naruto qui fut emporté par le courant, incapable de résister au courant dans son état. Horrifiée, elle rejoignit le bord et se dépêcha de courir après le petit renard. Elle devait l'intercepté avant qu'il n'atteigne les rapides sinon il n'y survivrait pas.

Alors qu'elle était à deux doigts d'y parvenir, l'homme lui porta un coup traître. Elle trébucha et fut bien obligée de délaisser Naruto pour se défendre.

- Oh non ! Naruto !

- Eh oui ! Avec ça, il ne pourra pas survivre, rit-il en observant la boule de poil disparaître dans les rapides.

Sakura ne répondit pas, serrant les dents. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Sasuke grimper sur un tronc d'arbre mort enjambant la rivière. Il sauta ensuite dans l'eau et disparut de sa vue.

- Quelle surprise ! Lui aussi va y passer, cela aura été facile ! se réjouit l'homme.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit aussi facile que vous le dites, sourit sombrement Sakura.

- Comment !?

- Je veux dire que Sasuke est avec lui, tout ira pour le mieux avec ses deux là ensemble.

L'homme grogna, mais Sakura fonça sur lui, coupant cours à la conversation. Et cette fois, elle s'assurerait qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais les gêner…

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke était dans l'eau jusqu'au cou et il peinait à respirer. Il aperçut Naruto flotter non loin de lui. Le petit renard était à demi-conscient et lui aussi peinait à respirer. Il voyait la frayeur dans ses yeux et ses glapissements l'inquiétait. Nageant pour le rejoindre, bataillant pour rester la tête hors de l'eau, Sasuke commençait à croire qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Les rapides étaient de plus en plus violents et le courant maltraitait son petit corps d'animal. Il finit tout de même par rejoindre Naruto par un, il ne sait quel miracle, et l'agrippa par le cou dans sa gueule.

- Sasuke ! glapit Naruto faiblement.

Ils devaient rejoindre la berge, sinon ils allaient se noyer, Sasuke en était certain. Tirant le petit renard le plus qu'il pouvait, il parvint à se rapprocher de la rive. Naruto se laissa faire. Son petit corps inerte était trop fatigué pour essayer de survive. C'est quand Sasuke crut enfin pouvoir s'en sortir qu'il sentit le courant augmenter.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire encore ?_ se demanda Sasuke en nageant plus vite.

Il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir à un quelques mètres de là, une chute. Le courant s'intensifiait parce qu'il y avait une chute !

_-Merde ! Ce n'est pas une petite chute, si l'on tombe là-dedans on est mort_ ! se dit Sasuke.

Il nagea de toutes ses forces, mais le corps de son ami le gênait. Au bout d'un moment, il pensa même à le laisser et à rejoindre la rive. Il regarda Naruto, dont tout le corps tremblait, et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était là et il ne pouvait pas revenir au village sans Naruto. Point à la ligne. C'était tout ou rien. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus rien, le courant le conduirait dans la chute qu'il lâche Naruto ou non.

Il prit Naruto dans ses pattes et le serra très fort. Il sentit que Naruto faisait de même. Ils fermèrent les yeux et ils se sentirent aspirés par la cascade…

xxxXXXxxx

-Ayame ! Reste avec moi ! Ayame ! Ayame !

- Oui papy, je veux juste aller me tremper les pieds dans la rivière, cria une petite fille à son grand-père.

- Reste sur le bord, ne va pas dans le courant, et surtout reste près de moi ! Ayame ! lui répondit son grand-père excédé qu'elle lui échappe tout le temps.

- Oui, oui, papy, je fais attention !

La petite fille alla directement sur le bord de la rivière et ôta ses sandales. Elle mit ses pieds dans l'eau et s'amusa à la faire revoler, arrosant son grand-père par la même occasion.

- Ayame ! Arrête ça tout de suite, lui dit-il faussement fâcher en riant lui aussi.

- Oh papy ! Papy ! Regarde là-bas, qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit tout à coup Ayame en pointant du doigt un peu plus loin.

Une grosse masse informe était allongée sur le bord de la rivière, quelque chose qui s'était échoué…

- Laisse tomber, Ayame, c'est seulement des algues échoué, lui répondit son grand-père.

Il ne voulait pas que sa petite-fille touche à cette chose. Cependant, Ayame fila, en éclaboussant tout sur son passage, en direction de la chose non identifiée. Son grand-père fut bien obligé de la suivre et ils arrivèrent près de la masse informe.

- Qu'est-ce que sait ? répéta-t-elle à son grand-père.

- Je ne sais pas, lui dit-il.

Il prit un bout de bois trainant à côté et essaya de retourner la masse. Il resta surpris lorsqu'il comprit que c'était un chat qu'il avait devant lui et non une algue.

- Oh ! c'est affreux papy, il est mort ! s'effraya Ayame.

- Non, il respire encore, remarqua le grand-père.

Il regarda au loin là où les rapides étaient le plus fort.

_- Est-ce qu'il a survécu à ça _? se demanda-t-il.

- Il faut le ramener, papy, ou il va mourir, s'écria Ayame en s'agrippant à la chemise de son grand-père.

- Ayame, il ne survivra pas...

- Non ! Il faut qu'on essaie ! Le pauvre petit... Je veux le sauver. Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de l'abandonner ici?

Le grand-père regarda l'animal en soupirant.

- C'est ton jour de chance petit, lui dit-il en le prenant délicatement.

Alors qu'il se remettait debout, le chat dans ses bras, le grand-père vit à quelques mètres à peine une autre masse informe de couleur beaucoup plus claire. Il pria pour que sa petite fille ne la voie pas. Il en était sûr, elle la prendrait avec lui. Malheureusement pour lui, sa petite fille la pointa du doigt en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le regarda en boudant et le grand-père comprit parfaitement le message. Il la prit lui aussi dans ses bras. Comment allait-il expliquer cela à sa fille?

xxxXXXxxx

Itachi termina sa besogne en achevant le dernier des ennemis qu'il avait sous-estimé en nombre. Mais maintenant, il s'inquiétait pour son frère et Naruto. Comment allaient-ils ? Il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et constata qu'ils avaient aussi terminé. Aucun des ennemis n'avait survécu. Mais Itachi ne se trompa pas. Ils en viendraient d'autres et beaucoup plus dangereux cette fois-ci.

- Kakashi, allons voir Naruto et Sasuke, suggéra-t-il.

Celui-ci acquiesça à sa demande et tous se déplacèrent rapidement. Itachi les conduisit à sa cachette et rentra le premier. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de ne retrouver personne.

- Où sont-ils passés? se demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, ils ont dû être forcés de se déplacer, s'ils ne sont plus ici, lui répondit Kakashi.

- C'est impossible! réfuta Itachi. Cette cachette est trop difficile à trouver. Je suis moi-même tombé par pur hasard sur cet endroit. Il faut vraiment chercher ou bien savoir où elle se trouve pour la trouver. C'est pour ça que je les ai amenés ici, je savais qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

- Regardez! s'exclama Sai en pointant le sang séché au sol.

- Pas de doute, Naruto a été trainé, dit Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi le trainer? Si un homme s'était introduit ici, il l'aurait soulevé, non ? se demanda Sai.

- À moins que ce ne soit Sasuke qui l'ait déplacé de cette manière, lui répondit Kakashi.

- Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il déplacé? demanda Sai.

Itachi soupira tristement.

- Il a dû se dire que je les laissais à leur sort. Il a décidé par lui même d'amener Naruto à la ville la plus proche pour trouver un médecin. Sasuke a un gros problème, il ne fait plus confiance à personne, se désola-t-il en regardant le sol.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Kakashi et Sai se regardèrent devinant qu'Itachi culpabilisait encore.

- Sakura est partit les rejoindre, je parie qu'elle les a retrouvés, allons la chercher! déclara Kakashi désireux d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Kakashi-sensei, leur dit une voix à l'entrée.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Sakura rentrer dans la grotte. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et de petites ecchymoses parsemaient sa peau çà et là. Mais avant tout, c'est son air peiné et son attitude morose qui les inquiéta.

- Sakura que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'es pas blessé au moins? s'acquit Kakashi.

- Non, je ne suis pas blessée, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis désolé, alors que je les avais retrouvés, ils sont tombés dans la rivière et le courant les a emportés… leur annonça-t-elle tristement.

- Ils sont tombés dans la rivière ?! Je ne veux pas être pessimiste… commença Sai.

- Non ! Ils sont encore vivants, si Sasuke était mort, je le sentirais, nous sommes frères après tout, répondit sèchement Itachi.

- Allons fouiller le rivage près du petit village à l'ouest. S'ils sont encore vivants, le courant les aura apportés là-bas, trancha Kakashi. Sakura, tu peux continuer ?

- Tout à fait ! Je vais les retrouver quoi qui m'en coûte ! s'exclama-t-elle fortement.

- Alors en route tout le monde, termina Kakashi en quittant les lieux.

Ils prièrent tous pour que leurs amis soient sains et saufs et en bonne santé même s'ils en doutèrent un peu…

xxxXXXxxx

- Ayame ! Laisse le chat se reposer. Il faut qu'il se repose si tu veux qu'il guérisse.

Cela faisait trois jours que sa fille avait recueilli ce chat près de la rivière et qu'elle prenait bien soin de lui. Il reprenait connaissance de temps en temps, mais se rendormais aussitôt. Depuis hier soir par contre, le chat noir avait repris assez de force pour boire un peu, mais on sentait qu'il restait faible.

- Regarde maman comme il est grand ! Je n'ai jamais vu un chat aussi grand, s'exclama-t-elle en lui gratouillant la tête.

Le pauvre chat qui était en train de boire eut la face écrasée dans son bol. Sa mère soupira en voyant la pauvre bête tousser et cracher l'eau en trop. Cependant, sa fille avait raison, elle non plus n'avait jamais vu un chat aussi grand, mais il restait dans les normes. C'est un gros matou, si nous le gardons je devrai le castrer sinon il se battra avec les autres chats du quartier, se dit-elle.

- Comment va-t-on l'appeler maman ? demanda sa fille.

- Comme tu le veux, ma chérie.

- Je vais l'appeler Neko, gloussa-t-elle.

- Tu appelles ton chat Neko ? demanda sa mère surprise.

- Neko, Neko, Neko, parce qu'il est mignon avec sa face de grognon, s'amusa Ayame en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et sa mère put entendre le râle de la pauvre bête. Pour être honnête, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il survive à sa chute dans la rivière. Lorsque sa fille et son grand-père étaient revenus avec ses animaux, elle les croyait morts. Son père lui disant le contraire, elle accepta de garder le chat.

- Maman, fit la fillette avec une moue, pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu garder le renard ? Je voulais aussi le soigner. J'en aurais pris bien soin.

Sa mère soupira, elle avait déjà discuté de ça avec sa fille. Mais celle-ci était aussi têtue qu'une mule et elle lui avait fait une crise.

- Ayame, ça suffit. Un renard est un animal sauvage. Nous n'aurions pas pu le garder avec nous. Et puis tu as vu ses blessures, non ? Il était encore plus mal en point que le chat. Je suis certaine qu'il ne respirait plus, lui dit-elle agacer. Oublie-le ma chérie, garde tes forces pour soigné Neko. Regarde comme il a repris de la santé depuis que tu t'occupes de lui ! rajouta-t-elle en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de sa fille.

- Où est-il maintenant, le renard, maman ? demanda Ayame en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

- Ton grand-père est allé le porté là où il pourra être bien, lui mentit-elle.

Il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'avait abandonné à la lisière de la forêt. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder un animal sauvage dans sa maison. Elle était inquiète pour la sécurité de sa fille et qui sait s'il n'avait pas la rage. De toute façon avec la blessure qu'il avait à la patte arrière il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle avait donc dit à son père de l'abandonner sans que sa fille le remarque. En ce moment, il devait être mort de ses blessures.

- J'espère qu'il s'en sortira, le pauvre petit, termina la fillette tristement.

Sa mère la regarda du coin de l'œil, mais ne répondit pas. Ayame prit ensuite avec difficulté Neko dans ses deux bras et le traina dans sa chambre. Le coinçant au niveau des pattes avant, le reste du corps du chat pendait lamentablement dans le vide. Sa queue et le bout de ses pattes arrière trainaient encore au sol. La mère d'Ayame crut déceler dans le regard de Neko une lueur de détresse, mais elle n'y tint pas compte. Si le chat avait un bon comportement, elle le garderait probablement au grand plaisir de sa fille qui en avait toujours voulu un.

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke reprenait tranquillement des forces. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette maison de malheur. Il ne comptait plus les humiliations que lui faisait subir la petite fille. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Encore une fois, il essaya de s'éclipser discrètement de la chambre d'Ayame. Rampant à terre, la queue entre les jambes et les oreilles tournées vers l'arrière, Sasuke se déplaçait sur ses coussins de pattes silencieusement.

À son grand malheur, il sentit une poigne le saisir par la taille et le tirer vers l'arrière. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans le tapis et il se sentit soulevé. Se sentant écarter, il tint bon, fermant les yeux et restant accroché obstinément au tapis.

- Viens jouer avec moi Neko, se plaignit la petite fille en tirant de toute ses forces.

Sasuke lâcha une plainte étouffée. Comment allait-il faire pour reprendre des forces avec cette folle qui le torturait ? Il pouvait presque tenir un journal avec tous les méfaits de la fillette comme l'aurait fait un prisonnier de guerre.

- Journée no1 : Je suis très faible, mais cela n'empêche pas mon tortionnaire de me trainer à terre à l'aide d'une laisse.

- Journée no2 : Mon état ne s'est pas beaucoup amélioré. On a essayé de me noyer dans un bain. Je revois d'affreux souvenirs…

- Journée no 3 : Je suis un peu plus en forme. Ils essaient encore de me nourrir avec une pâtée que l'on ne donnerait même pas à un chien. Heureusement, j'ai pu voler un peu de nourriture à table.

- Journée no 4 : Aujourd'hui, j'ai droit à l'écartement. J'ai de plus en plus peur. La femme parle de castration. Je dois m'enfuir.

Revenant à lui, Sasuke secoua la tête, toujours étiré à son maximum. Pleurnichant, la fillette s'arcbouta afin de décoller le chat du tapis. Sasuke relâcha tout à coup celui-ci et Ayame et lui allèrent s'écraser l'un contre l'autre. Se relevant le premier, Sasuke prit la poudre d'escampette laissant l'enfant pleurer et appeler sa mère en hurlant. Se précipitant en dessous d'un meuble du salon. Il entendit la mère de la fillette monter à l'étage, mais il ne s'en occupa pas plus que ça. Il pensait à Naruto qui se trouvait quelque part, seul. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Sasuke pensa tristement que les chances de survie de son ami étaient nulles. Il avait entendu la conversation de la mère avec le vieux lorsqu'il était arrivé ici et il se doutait que le corps du renard gisait maintenant quelque part sans vie dans la forêt. Ses pensées lugubres furent interrompues par des éclats de voix se rapprochant. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vola un morceau de jambon. Il devait reprendre des forces et s'échapper d'ici…

xxxXXXxxx

Une semaine était déjà passée et Sasuke se sentait enfin prêt à tenter une évasion en bas et due forme. Il observait les allées et venues de la petite famille et savait maintenant quand échapper à son tortionnaire. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il attendit que la mère et sa fille reviennent à la maison. Il devait faire vite, s'il ne s'échappait pas aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant. Sa fierté d'homme était en danger.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait bien l'intention de s'enfuir dès que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirait. Il vit tout à coup la petite famille arrivée. La mère portait un sac de nourriture et il put apercevoir la nourriture pour chat sur le dessus. Il en frissonna de dégout. Le plus gros problème dans sa captivité était la nourriture qu'il devait voler sans être découvert. Il avait quand même pu survivre grâce à Ayame qui le nourrissait sous la table. Reportant son attention vers l'entrée, il sauta au sol et se positionna devant la porte. Il entendit qu'elle s'ouvre et en profita pour s'enfuir.

Il fila entre la porte et courut aussi loin que possible. Il ignora les hurlements de la petite fille qui lui criait de revenir.

- Désolé petite, mais je ne suis pas Neko, se dit-il en courant.

Il devait retrouver son frère et lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle; Naruto était mort. Et tout cela était de sa faute. Une énorme boule se forma au creux de son ventre. Il se coucha sous un banc et se laissa aller à sa tristesse. Il ne pleura pas, ce n'était pas dans sa personnalité, mais il garda une attitude maussade. Il se remémorait son parcours avec Naruto et y vit les différentes missions qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble.

En fait, s'était plus du grand n'importe quoi que d'autre chose, les missions finissant généralement en une conclusion assez hasardeuse. Il devait se l'avouer, Naruto allait lui manquer. Son côté imprévisible si différent de son côté calculateur était dans un sens rafraîchissant.

Tranquillement, il se remit sur ses pattes et chercha un moyen de sortir de ce petit village. Alors qu'il passait entre deux allées, il se figea tout à coup. S'il avait été un humain, Sasuke aurait certainement blêmi. Une patte avant toujours en l'air, il tourna lentement sa tête vers la gauche. Ses yeux rétrécir dangereusement. Droit devant lui, il vit une vieille femme assise sur un banc nourrissant un animal. Tout cela n'aurait été qu'une scène banale parmi tant d'autres si la nourriture en question n'était pas du bacon et que l'animal n'était pas un renard.

Cependant, le renard était tellement énorme que Sasuke refusa de croire que se tenait devant lui son ami. Il détourna son regard et repartit sans plus attendre. Seulement, un doute s'insinuant en lui. Bien malgré lui, il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la vieille et le renard obèse. Doucement, il s'approcha d'eux et détailla l'animal.

L'énorme renard blond mangeait goulûment le bacon que la vieille lui donnait en gloussant. Une de ses pattes arrière était bandée avec une sorte d'attelle improvisée. Monter sur le banc, le renard se dandinait en remuant la queue joyeusement. Son corps était deux fois trop gros pour sa tête et il avait la respiration difficile des personnes qui ont de l'embonpoint.

Lorsqu'il le vit, le renard releva la tête en vitesse et jappa très fort. Il entreprit avec beaucoup de difficulté à descendre du banc sur lequel il était perché. Hésitant, il glissa une patte en premier, mais voyant que le sol était trop loin, il la ramena vers lui. Il s'essaya ensuite avec l'autre patte, mais avec le même résultat.

À ce stade, Sasuke s'assit, étonné devant ce spectacle.

Le renard jaugea la distance entre le sol et lui puis avança précautionneusement. Il se tint ensuite en équilibre, son derrière surélever.

Sasuke regarda en l'air. Deux minutes avaient certainement dû passer.

Finalement, le gros renard se laissa tomber au sol sous les applaudissements de la vieille. Sasuke crut entendre les fondations du village trembler. Essoufflé, mais content, le mont Kistune s'avança vers lui en claudiquant.

- Sasuke! Tu es vivant, je suis tellement content! J'étais si inquiet, tu sais?

L'animal lui fit un grand sourire. Une grosse peluche avec un air sympathique.

- Naruto, est-ce vraiment toi ? demanda-t-il en n'osant pas y croire.

- Bien sûr que c'est moi! Qui d'autre? Je me suis inquiété pour toi, je pensais que tu étais blessé quelque part ou même mort, répéta-t-il tristement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu mangeais tes émotions, répondit Sasuke en regardant le corps de Naruto.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui répondit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il se regarda ensuite puis acquiesça quelque peu confus.

- Mmm oui bon, j'ai peut-être un peu engraissé…

- _Un peu est un euphémisme,_ pensa Sasuke en regardant le corps rond de son ami. _Comment en est-il arrivé à être aussi gros en seulement une semaine ?_

- C'est à cause de obaa-san, lui dit-il, répondant à sa question muette.

Il se retourna ensuite vers la vieille.

- C'est elle qui a pris soin de moi. Elle est un peu gaga, tu sais, rajouta-t-il en chuchotant, mais elle est très gentille dans le fond. Le reste du village la traite comme une vieille folle. Je ne connais même pas son vrai nom, les villageois l'appellent la cinglée. C'est triste, termina Naruto en la regardant.

La vieille en question gloussa et sortit un morceau de bacon séché de ses poches.

- Alors mon petit, tu as trouvé un ami ? Viens me le présenter, allez, allez ! caqueta-t-elle en agitant le morceau devant eux.

Agitant sa queue, Naruto alla récupérer la nourriture et l'engloutit en une seconde à peine. Il essaya ensuite de monter sur le banc, mais ne put même pas le faire. La vieille dut l'y aider. Soufflant comme un bœuf, il invita Sasuke à s'approcher.

- Allez viens Sasuke, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas mangé à ta faim ces derniers temps.

Soupirant, Sasuke le rejoignit. Comment allait-il ramener le mont Kitsune à Konoha ? Il se le demandait…

xxxXXXxxx

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'Itachi recherchait son frère et Naruto et il ne les avait toujours pas retrouvés. Il avait cherché tout au tour de la rivière et même plus loin. Toujours alerte, il continuait ses recherches, même si l'épuisement le menaçait de le submerger. Alors que tous les autres relâchaient leurs vigilances parce qu'ils ne croyaient plus les retrouver vivants, Itachi savait que son frère attendait quelque part. Ils les retrouveraient quoiqu'il en coûte.

- Itachi, il faut se reposer, nous avons déjà fouillé ce secteur, lui dit Kakashi las. Je ne vois pas où ils pourraient être. Peut-être qu'il faut envisager…

- Je n'envisagerais rien tant que je n'aurais pas vu leur corps, répondit sèchement Itachi.

Il faut dire que le manque de sommeil le rendait irritable. Il atterrit au sol et regarda aux alentours.

- Il y a un village là-bas, allons interroger les villageois, dit-il à Kakashi.

- D'accord, mais il est minuit passé Itachi, revenons demain. Il n'y a personne qui voudra nous répondre à cette heure-ci, répondit celui-ci.

Itachi émit un vague acquiescement. Se retournant, Kakashi partit en premier. L'Uchiwa prit le temps de bien regarder le chemin menant au petit village. Bien que ce soit peu probable, il espérait trouver des indices sur la disparition des deux boules de poil dont il était responsable. Demain. Il verrait demain…

* * *

**Un Itachi désespéré, un Naruto obèse et surtout un Sasuke exaspéré. Que va-t-il leur arrivé ? Vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre ^^**

**Merci encore de me lire ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Je suis désolée de mon énorme retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail c'est temps-ci, mais je continue tout de même à écrire dans mes temps libre. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de ma beta-correctrice, je vais essayer de la contacter. En attendant, le chapitre n'est pas corriger, je m'en excuse...**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Sasuke s'attendait à rentrer dans une maison remplie de chat ou de chien encombré de chose cassée ou inutile. À y sentir l'odeur infecte des excréments et de l'urine non nettoyer. Une maison où la vielle qui s'occupait de Naruto habitait.

Mais non. Lorsque Sasuke rentra à la suite de Naruto dans la maison un peu à l'écart du reste du village, tout était en ordre. On y sentait une odeur de propreté déconcertante. Même chez lui, son logement n'était pas aussi rangé. Contre toute attente, la vieille que l'on appelait la cinglée prenait soin de son chez soi.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres animaux qu'eux, du moins de ce qu'il voyait de l'entrée. Naruto passa devant lui et prit le temps d'essuyer ses pattes sur le tapis avant de filer dans une pièce à gauche. Sasuke regarda la vieille ôter difficilement ses souliers.

- Allez mon minou, si tu veux rester ici, il faut que tu sois propre.

Hésitant, Sasuke essuya ses pattes sur le tapis. Il regarda de nouveau la vieille.

- Très bien ! Tu peux aller rejoindre ton ami. Ne mets pas le bazar, dit-elle, contente du chat.

La vieille partit dans une autre pièce tandis que Sasuke alla voir où Naruto s'était réfugié. Lorsqu'il entra, il le vit couché dans un panier, ses bourrelets dépassaient de chaque côté de celui-ci. Sasuke soupira. Une deuxième fois, il se demanda comment Naruto avait bien pu grossir aussi vite en seulement une semaine.

Il regarda au fond de la pièce et y vit une sorte d'autel funéraire. Il s'approcha tranquillement, ses coussinets sous ses pattes ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le plancher impeccablement ciré. Sur le petit autel, une photo était posée avec le plus grand respect. Des fleurs fraîchement cueillies l'encadraient et de magnifiques rubans y étaient déposés de façon fort jolie. Doucement, Sasuke s'approcha un peu de la photo, mais une voix l'en empêcha.

- Ne t'approche pas trop mon minou. Soit un peu plus respectueux des morts ! lui dit la vieille femme qui était rentrée peu après lui.

Elle déposa un panier de fleurs au sol puis se mit à genoux et commença à prier devant l'autel. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle tourna son regard vers Sasuke. Dans un geste doux, elle tapa trois fois sur le dessus de la tête du chat. Celui-ci replia ses oreilles en arrière, n'appréciant guère ses traitements.

L'aînée sourit devant ce comportement. Elle reporta son attention sur la photo devant elle.

- Tu ne dois jamais oublier ceux qui t'ont aimé, mon petit, lui dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Et ceux qui t'aiment, ajouta-t-elle pensive.

_- Cette femme est folle, elle me parle comme si j'étais un être humain_, pensa fortement Sasuke.

Il s'assit et enroula sa queue autour de lui. Il le regarda un instant et reporta son regard sur la photo du défunt. Un homme d'âge mûr y figurait. Sasuke se demanda quel lien il avait eu avec la vieille. Il ne comprenait pas ce que disait la femme. Il pensa à ses parents et son clan. Un horrible souvenir qu'il voulait effacer de sa mémoire. Se souvenir de sa mère qui l'aimait lui causait d'horribles blessures qui ne pouvaient guérir.

Quant à ceux qu'il l'aimait, il ne courait pas les rues. Son frère, son idiot de coéquipier Naruto, Sakura, c'était à peu près tous.

- Rappelle-toi, parce que lorsqu'ils seront morts, une partie de toi mourra avec eux.

Décidément, la vieille parlait plus pour elle que pour lui. Ces mots étaient doux et dits avec beaucoup de mélancolie.

Ils entendirent soudain un cri de panique. Tous deux se retournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir le renard sur le dos, les quatre pattes s'agitant frénétiquement. Le panier dans lequel il était couché n'avait pu supporter son excédant de poids et s'était renversé sur le côté. Son propriétaire s'était vu injecter et avait fini les fesses à l'air. Gigotant dans tous les sens, il essaya tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses pattes. Au bout de quelques secondes de tentative infructueuse, il s'arrêta complètement de bouger. Une petite plainte de détresse vint briser le silence qui s'était installé. La vieille éclata de son rire aigu.

- Je pense que j'ai un peu trop nourri ton ami, mon petit, tu m'en excuseras, lui dit-elle en se relevant tranquillement.

Ses articulations craquèrent et elle déplia douloureusement son corps marqué par l'âge. Elle prit ensuite un balai dans une armoire et avec le bout, poussa la pauvre bête sur le côté. Celle-ci put enfin retrouver un semblant de dignité. Contrarié, Sasuke s'avança vers Naruto.

- Naruto ! Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il dégouté.

Gêné, le renard regarda timidement Sasuke.

- J'suis gros, finit-il par dire dans une petite voix plaintive.

- Évidemment que tu es gros ! cria Sasuke. Tu t'es regardé ? T'es vraiment un idiot pour t'être laissé aller comme ça. Tu crois peut-être que tu vas pouvoir rentrer au village avec toute cette graisse qui pendouille ? T'es même pas capable de faire un pas sans que tu fasses une crise d'asthme ! continua-t-il de hurler.

Fâché, Naruto détourna le regard. Sasuke crut voir au coin de son œil quelque chose briller. Le renard ne répondit pas à ses insultes et s'éloigna de lui. Le chat remarqua l'attelle encore présente sur la patte arrière et un sentiment désagréable le submergea sans pouvoir en dire la cause. Il le perdit de vue lorsque Naruto tourna au coin du couloir.

La vieille encore présente regarda le chat, perplexe.

- Tu n'as pas été très gentil mon minou ? Je vais te dire quelque chose.

Elle pointa ensuite la direction d'où était parti Naruto.

- Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, il était si mal en point que j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Mais il respirait encore donc je l'ai pris avec moi. Cela a pris deux jours avant qu'il reprenne connaissance et lorsqu'il était conscient, il dardait des regards de droite à gauche comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Puis je l'ai nourri pour qu'il reprenne des forces et malgré sa blessure à la patte arrière, il s'obstinait à aller chercher quelque chose à l'extérieur. Il était très faible et je craignais qu'il perde connaissance dehors alors je lui donnais des suppléments alimentaires pour les hommes puisque je n'en avais pas pour les animaux.

Elle gloussa en cachant son sourire avec sa main.

- Je crois que je lui en ai donné un peu trop parce qu'il a gonflé comme un ballon. Mais cela a marché et son énergie a augmenté. Après ça, il a bien récupéré. Il recherchait toujours quelque chose et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Chaque jour, il allait aussi loin que sa patte blessée le lui permettait et il passait des heures à japper. Un villageois a même voulu l'abattre une fois ! s'écria-t-elle, fâchée.

Elle balaya la main d'un geste rageur.

- Je suis arrivé aussi vite que possible pour le faire fuir, ce jeunot ignorant ! Un jour, je l'ai amené au parc, et même si je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait, j'ai cherché avec lui. Alors que l'on prenait une pause bien méritée et que je lui donnais quelque friandise, il a relevé la tête. Puis son regard s'est posé sur toi et j'ai cru qu'il allait t'attaquer, tu vois ? Comme l'aurait fait un animal sauvage qui chasse, mais non. Il a jappé joyeusement et il s'est dirigé vers toi comme s'il avait retrouvé ce qu'il cherchait si désespérément. Depuis que tu es avec lui, il est beaucoup plus calme. Je pense que c'est toi qu'il cherchait. Tu devrais aller t'excuser mon minou. C'est un ami spectaculaire que tu as là.

La vieille finit de parler et entendit la réaction du chat. Cependant, trop orgueilleux pour aller s'excuser, celui-ci replia ses pattes sous lui et se coucha. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et ne fit plus un geste. L'aînée le regarda perplexe avant de soupirer. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce et le laissa seul. Sasuke regarda tristement l'autel funéraire et médita un peu sur les mots de la vieille. Peut-être qu'il devrait être plus patient à l'avenir avec Naruto…

xxxXXXxxx

- Avez-vous vu un chat noir ou un renard blond, demanda un certain brun à une madame âgée.

Même réponse. Ils n'ont rien vu. Même regard. Réprobateurs. Itachi devait se l'avouer, un homme de vingt-deux cherchant son chat et son renard perdu était comment dire ? Mmmm... Un peu ambiguë ? Peut-être que son air désespéré et ses yeux rouges y étaient pour quelque chose ? Tant pis ; il se retourna et posa la même question à la première personne qui passa par là.

- Vous m'avez déjà posé cette question, NON ! Je ne les ai pas vus, s'écria une femme au décolleté plongeant. Elle partit aussitôt sur ses talons hauts.

- Salope, murmura Itachi en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

Bien que chuchotée, la femme entendit ses mots. Outré, elle se retourna, rouge de colère.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Et…

- Et nous sommes désolés de son comportement, s'interposa Kakashi.

Sans plus attendre, il amena Itachi à l'égard.

- C'est une salope, une salope, j'te dis, la pointa-t-il du doigt.

- Itachi, ça suffit ! As-tu dormi au moins ? s'inquiéta Kakashi.

- Pas beaucoup.

- Écoute, essaye d'être un peu moins agressif, d'accord ? Cela va peut-être être un peu plus rentable.

Itachi grogna, mécontent. Depuis deux heures qu'ils recherchaient des indices sur la disparition de son frère et de Naruto dans le petit village à côté de la rivière. Ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé. Kakashi, Sakura, Sai et lui cherchait maintenant désespérément une piste qu'il pourrait suivre. Il sentit tout à coup tirer son bas de pantalon.

- Monsieur ? Avez-vous perdu aussi votre chat ? demanda une petite fille à ses côtés.

L'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de ses protégés retomba immédiatement à la vue d'une jeune fille tenant des affiches dans ses mains. Galant, Itachi s'accroupit auprès de la jeune fille afin d'être à sa hauteur. En équilibre sur ses pieds, il acquiesça ensuite de la tête.

- Hum, hum, j'ai aussi perdu mes animaux de compagnie, lui dit-il. Je les ai perdus depuis une semaine et demie maintenant. Et toi ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplir d'eau et elle baissa la tête, misérable.

- Cela fait trois jours que Neko s'est échappé, lui dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. J'ai fait des affiches avec ma mère.

- Oh ? Montre-moi cela jeune fille, en tant que compagnon d'infortune, je me dois de t'aidée, lui sourit-il en tendant une main.

La jeune fille en question sourit en rigolant, heureuse qu'on lui prête enfin de l'attention. Elle prit ensuite une affiche et le donna à Itachi. Celui-ci le regarda une minute et eut un sourire forcé. Les affiches étaient faites à la main et le dessin provenait probablement de la fillette. L'image était coloriée à l'aide de crayon de couleur et Itachi ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait bien d'un chat ou d'un monstre du folklore japonais. La petite fille avait peut-être perdu son Kappa ?

Cependant, la description du félin en question parlait plus que l'image. «Un chat noir de taille assez grande» lisait-on.

- Mon chat est aussi noir, lui annonça-t-il en pliant l'affiche.

Il le rangea ensuite dans son manteau. Il sentit une grande lassitude l'envahir. Il rectifia sa position, déplaçant son poids de manière à être plus confortable. Son frère était quelque part dans ce village. Il le savait. Il reporta gentiment son regard sur la fillette et lui sourit doucement. Celle-ci rougit un peu et serra les affiches contre elle.

- Vous savez, j'ai Neko avec moi depuis une semaine et je l'ai déjà perdu, pleurnicha-t-elle. C'est de ma faute, lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte il s'est faufilé et je l'ai perdu…

- Seulement depuis une semaine, interrogea Itachi en relevant un sourcil. Ses doigts picotèrent. Il bougea nerveusement en regardant la jeune fille devant lui.

Celle-ci regarda le sol tristement. Elle croisa ses bras comme si elle avait froid. Elle acquiesça de la tête.

- J'ai trouvé Neko sur le bord de la rivière il y a une semaine. Il était en très mauvais états. J'ai cru qu'il était mort noyé, mais il respirait encore. Alors je l'ai emmené chez nous et ma mère m'a permis de le garder. Je l'ai soigné pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe. J'ai mis beaucoup d'effort pour qu'il se rétablisse et je l'aimais de plus en plus. Mais il s'est échappé, éclata-t-elle en sanglot.

Les yeux d'Itachi pétillèrent froidement. Cette fille avait vu son frère. Elle l'avait soigné et abrité, il en était certain. Si la fillette n'avait pas été aussi triste, il en aurait souri. Savoir que son frère avait été un animal de compagnie pour cette enfant l'amusait. Trois jours… Cela posait problème par contre. En trois jours, son frère avait probablement parcouru une certaine distance non négligeable.

Il s'aperçut ensuite que quelque chose manquait. En fronçant les sourcils, il s'en souvint. Naruto ! La petite fille ne l'avait pas mentionné dans son histoire. Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient été séparés ? D'un geste doux, il posa un doigt sur la joue de l'enfant et y recueilli une larme. Il lui fit ensuite un grand sourire se voulant réconfortant. La jeune fille fut un peu étonnée de ce geste, mais finit par sourire elle aussi.

- Le chat est tombé dans la rivière ? Pauvre bête ! Comment a-t-il fait pour en arriver là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il semble que beaucoup d'animaux se fassent prendre par le courant, lui raconta-t-elle en reniflant.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- C'est parce que j'ai aussi recueilli un renard avec moi. Mais ma mère ne voulait pas s'en occuper en plus du chat, donc elle la donner à papy pour qu'il le reconduise dans un autre endroit.

- Quel endroit ? demanda Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire, termina-t-elle.

- Ayame !

Sursautant, la jeune fille se retourna rapidement en direction de la voix. Itachi releva les yeux pour voir apparaître une femme au côté de l'enfant. Il se releva lentement et entendit que la mère finisse de gronder sa fille.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers ! rugit-elle inquiète.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Itachi. Elle fronça les sourcils avec une moue boudeuse. Décidément, elle n'aimait pas l'allure d'Itachi.

- Veuillez nous excuser Monsieur, nous y allons maintenant.

L'Uchiwa lui fit un bref signe de la tête. Il dit au revoir à la jeune fille et s'éloigna à côté de Kakashi qui était resté près de lui. Ayame agita son bras en signe d'au revoir, un sourire marquant son visage. Puis elle partit, trainer par sa mère.

- Vous avez entendu Kakashi ?

- Oui et je crois comme toi que nous parlons de Sasuke, répondit celui-ci.

- Et Naruto ?

- C'est inquiétant en effet. Ce pourrait-il que la mère s'en soit débarrassée à l'insu de sa fille ?

- Sûrement, c'est une salope aussi. Apparenté avec la traînée au décolleté plongeant de la sixième avenue, grogna Itachi de mauvaise humeur.

- Espèce de salopard ! Je ne vous permets pas ! s'écria tout à coup la voix de la femme qu'Itachi avait insultée un peu plus tôt.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir arrivée la femme sur ses hauts talons suivis par un colosse ; petit ami, en déduisirent-ils. Rouge de colère, elle les pointa du doigt en regardant son compagnon avec une moue hargneuse. Celui-ci grogna et fit un pas menaçant vers eux. Itachi eut un tic au niveau de la commissure des lèvres. Il remonta ses manches et fit lui aussi un pas vers cet imbécile qui ne savait pas qui il était.

Il sentit cependant deux mains l'agripper par-derrière et le tirer.

- Nous partirons à la recherche de ton frère APRÈS que tu te sois reposé. En attendant, nous allons louer une chambre d'hôtel, Itachi. Et pas la peine de répliquer, c'est catégorique. Tu es bien trop à fleur de peau présentement, termina Kakashi exaspéré.

Il fit ensuite un petit salut au couple et disparut silencieusement avec Itachi. Ils entendirent la femme hurler après son copain et contre eux, mais bientôt ils furent assez loin pour que les bruits s'éclipsent complètement. Kakashi regarda les grands cernes sous les yeux d'Itachi et malgré la situation, il en fut amusé. Amusé de voir comment la personnalité si froide d'Itachi changeait lorsqu'il était question de Sasuke…

Pour l'instant, il devait se reposer sinon, Kakashi le savait, tout le village serait sur leurs dos en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire. Souriant sous son masque Kakashi se dirigea vers une auberge pas très loin de là.

xxxXXXxxx

Dans la cuisine, près d'un ancien évier rouillé, un petit renard ; pas si petit que ça, étais rouler en boule sur le sol. Un horrible sentiment de trahison le rongeait de l'intérieur et lui coupait l'appétit qu'il avait pourtant d'habitude très développé. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il évitait Sasuke.

Naruto était un peu fatigué du comportement de Sasuke. Il se demandait si les sentiments du brun envers lui n'étaient pas ce qu'il affirmait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. C'est-à-dire de l'indifférence pure et simple. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, Sasuke n'avait pas montré de signe de joie ou de soulagement à l'idée qu'il était en vie.

Est-ce qu'il s'en moquait vraiment ? Tout retourné du comportement froid de son ami, Naruto se sentit plus que jamais blessé au niveau de ses sentiments. Devait-il abandonner à force d'usure ? Ou persévérer en sachant qu'il serait le seul à être blessé dans l'histoire ?

Il grogna. Belle perspective en somme. Il regarda de mauvaise humeur sa blessure à la patte arrière. Elle était loin d'être guérie et avec son embonpoint excessif, il n'avait aucune chance de rejoindre le village dans cet état. Il s'étonnait même que Sasuke ne soit pas parti sans lui.

Un bruit le détourna de ses pensées moroses. C'était la vieille qui s'occupait de lui. Elle préparait le diner sur la cuisinière. Douce et gentille petite vieille… Il avait eu de la chance de la rencontrer ; ce n'était pas Sasuke qui l'aurait sauvé, se fâcha-t-il, la fourrure hérissée.

Ne voulant voir personne, le renard se tassa dans sa cachette pour ne pas qu'elle le remarque. Peine perdue :

- Tu sais, je sais très bien que tu es là, mon petit. Je vois le bout de ta queue dépasser, le taquina-t-elle en souriant.

Boudant, Naruto fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Fronçant le museau et agitant ses oreilles, il s'appliqua à tout faire disparaître de la vue de la vieille dame. En fait, elle avait été aimable avec lui, car beaucoup plus que sa queue dépassait du vénérable évier qui le cachait.

Soupirant devant les couinements et l'agitation qui se déroulait devant elle, l'aînée reprit ses préparatifs du diner. Elle s'étonnait de la relation du petit renard avec le chat qu'il avait ramené chez elle. Ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Pourtant, quelque chose les reliait, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était. Terminant son diner elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger sentant que le renard ne voulait pas de compagnie pour aujourd'hui.

Naruto, qui avait les pattes ramenées vers lui, coinçant sa queue entre celles-ci, ne la vit pas sortir de la pièce. Trop occupé à contenir son ventre afin qu'il ne ressorte pas de sa cachette, il n'entendit pas non plus Sasuke rentrer furtivement. Lorsque celui-ci se positionna devant lui, la queue enroulée autour de son corps, Naruto arrêta ses mouvements désordonnés. Il affecta une expression à la fois surprise et perplexe. Ouvrant de grands yeux et relevant ses oreilles au maximum, il regarda Sasuke sans un mot.

Celui-ci soupira devant ce spectacle affligeant, mais garda le silence ; il avait assez blessé son ami sans qu'il en rajoute.

- Naruto, il faut que l'on parte d'ici. N'oublie pas que l'on nous cherche partout en ce moment, lui dit-il doucement.

xxxXXXxxx

Le renard laissa retomber ses pattes et son ventre sorti ainsi que sa queue. Puis il se remit avec difficulté sur ses pattes. Il le regarda un instant avant de répondre. Sasuke bougea, mal à l'aise, sous ce regard qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez Naruto. Était-ce de la rancune qu'il voyait dans ses yeux ?

- Je veux bien, mais je ne pourrai pas aller aussi vite que tu le voudras avec ma patte cassée, répondit Naruto en la lui montrant.

Était-ce lui ou le ton qu'employait Naruto était plus sec que d'habitude ?

- Je le sais bien, mais nous pourrons nous reposer en chemin. De toute façon, nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer. Il va falloir rester discret, nous sommes toujours poursuivis.

- Tu es sure que tu veux m'emmener avec toi dans ce cas ?

Était-ce lui ou la phrase de Naruto débordait de sarcasme et de ressentiment ?

- Mais oui, allez, il faut que l'on s'enfuie d'ici, dit Sasuke, hérissé du comportement de son ami.

Bon, Sasuke n'était pas un expert en relation humaine, mais quelque chose lui disait que Naruto lui en voulait. Pourtant, le blondinet n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Il espérait cependant que cela n'empêcherait pas leur retour à Konoha…

- Naruto, répéta-t-il, il faut sortir d'ici. As-tu une idée de comment nous pourrions nous évader ?

Il espérait que son ton amical calmerait la colère de Naruto.

- Pourquoi parles-tu comme un attardé ? Tu sais, même si je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi, je peux encore suivre une conversation normale, lui répondit-il en se grattant une oreille avec sa patte avant.

- Oui bon, toussa Sasuke, gêné. Et pour s'évader ?

- Pas besoin. La vieille me laisse toujours sortir quand je veux. J'ai juste à demander la porte.

- Ah bon… Allons-y de ce cas, non ? demanda Sasuke, se dandinant d'une patte à l'autre.

La conversation qu'il avait avec Naruto lui paraissait des plus étranges. Lui, essayant de faire le dialogue et son ami lui répondant sèchement ou par mépris. Son comportement lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne saurait dire qui était la personne en question.

- Pas aujourd'hui, je suis trop fatigué de ma journée et ma patte me fait mal. Cependant, si tu veux y aller sans moi, tu peux partir. Rien ne te retient, toi, lui dit-il en lui coulant un regard en coin.

- Je vais rester, dit simplement Sasuke sur le bout des lèvres.

Le comportement de Naruto lui tombait sur les nerfs. Vraiment, il ne savait pas comment faire pour le supporter s'il continuait à lui faire la tête… Encore une fois, il ne savait pas à qui il lui faisait penser.

xxxXXXxxx

Le lendemain alors que Naruto dormait dans son panier et Sasuke regarda la photo sur l'autel de la vieille. Il se remémorait ce que la dame lui avait dit sur Naruto. Un petit pincement au cœur le fit sursauter. Il secoua la tête, chassant ce sentiment désagréable.

Le soleil étant bien haut dans le ciel déjà, Sasuke décida de réveiller Naruto. Il fallait partir le plus vite possible et il était déjà tard. Tranquillement, Sasuke se positionna à côté du panier d'où débordaient de chaque côté les bourrelets de Naruto couché sur le dos.

- Naruto, réveille-toi, il faut partir maintenant. Il est presque midi… lui dit-il.

Naruto broncha un peu, avala un peu de salive, se gratta une oreille avec une patte avant, puis ne bougea plus ; il s'était rendormi décidément.

- Naruto ! insista Sasuke

- …

- Toi alors ! grogna-t-il, mécontent.

Doucement, Sasuke fit le tour du panier et se positionna en avant de sa tête. Il pencha ensuite son museau vers l'oreille de Naruto et lui fit le plus beau miaulement de sa courte carrière de chat.

- MIAOUUUU !

Le pauvre renard tomba de son piédestal et atterrit sur le côté, paniqué. Il se releva avec rapidité pour quelqu'un de sa masse et jeta des regards apeurés de chaque côté, cherchant le coupable.

- Toi ! s'écria-t-il finalement en hérissant sa fourrure.

Sasuke se mit en position de combat, l'attitude de Naruto présageant des représailles.

- _Il va falloir que j'évite de me faire écraser, sinon je ne suis pas certain de survivre à cette expérience…_pensa-t-il fortement.

- Tu viens de penser que je suis gros ! lui dit Naruto en montrant les crocs.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! répliqua Sasuke, surpris.

- Tu l'as pensé !

- Mais non !

- Si

- Écoute…

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto fonçait déjà sur lui. Esquivant la masse, il donna un coup de tête sur le flanc du renard pour le faire basculer. Tactique qui fonctionna qu'à moitié puisque le renard tomba sur le coté, mais ne roula pas sur le dos. Il put donc se relever non sans mal à cause de sa patte blessée. Naruto était tombé du bon bord, Sasuke ne voulant pas le blesser plus que nécessaire.

Debout sur ses pattes arrière, Naruto essaya ensuite d'écraser Sasuke sous lui. Le chat esquiva de justesse et en profita pour mordre une oreille du renard. Il tira férocement sur elle, ignorant les plaintes de Naruto.

- Aïe !

Sasuke allait lâcher lorsqu'il reçut un coup qui l'assomma à moitié. Titubant, il regarda, incertain, la vieille dame tenant son balai dans ses mains. Elle avait un visage empourpré par la colère et sa respiration était sifflante. S'écrasant littéralement sur le sol, les quatre pattes écartées, Sasuke ne bougea plus ; la vieille n'y était pas allée de main morte…

- Mais que faites-vous ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée. Je vous interdis de vous battre ici ! Impertinent ! Vous êtes devant un autel commémoratif, un peu de respect !

Elle délaissa son balai, qui manqua de tomber sur le pauvre Sasuke étalé sur le sol comme une carpette, et se dirigea vers l'autel en question. De là, elle se courba en deux en joignant les mains et s'excusa abondamment. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Naruto, qui se pétrifia lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

- Vous aussi ! Venez vous excuser à mon ami ! Vite ! leur dit-elle agacé.

Hésitant, Naruto s'avança finalement près de l'autel. Se mettant en équilibre précaire sur ses pattes arrière, il joignit ses pattes avant et se courba tant bien que mal. Baissant les oreilles, il jappa faiblement en regardant la photo. Il regarda ensuite la vieille qui hocha la tête, manifestement contente.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Sasuke, qui encore chancelant, marcha comme un ivre mort jusqu'à l'autel. Tant bien que mal (plus mal qu'autre chose ), il fit exactement les mouvements de Naruto à l'exception du jappement remplacer par un miaulement.

La dame soupira, contente, et toute la colère disparut de son visage.

- Voilà qui est mieux, les jeunes, dit-elle. Regarder où vous vous battez tout de même. En plus, vous ne devriez pas vous disputer comme deux chat et chien. C'est ridicule et ça ne mène à rien. Vous serez punie ! Pas de diner pour vous ! conclut-elle en hochant rapidement la tête.

- Naruto, dit Sasuke, oublions cette chicane et partons. Je t'en supplie ! Mon frère me cherche, tout le monde nous cherche, j'en suis sûr !

Naruto lui coula un regard scrutateur.

- Je croyais que tout le monde s'en foutait de nous ? Qu'il n'y avait que sur toi que tu pouvais compté ?

Sasuke gonfla ses joues, manifestement boudeur. Il savait ce que Naruto voulait qu'il lui dise, mais en pure perte de temps. Jamais il n'avouerait qu'il avait besoin des autres, un point c'est tout. Il revoyait le visage inquiet de son frère la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et il détestait ça. Pourquoi personne ne le laissait-il tranquille ?

Il jeta un regard de défi à Naruto et resta muet. Celui-ci soupira, exaspéré, mais hocha la tête lentement.

- D'accords Sasuke, nous allons partir d'ici, lui dit-il.

Il hésita.

- Après avoir mangé ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Imbécile ! sourit Sasuke. On part tout de suite. En plus, on est privé de diner, tu te rappelles ?

- Parfaitement, pouffa Naruto. Mais avant, nous devons dire merci à la vieille. Elle a été très gentille, tu sais ?

Sasuke ne répliqua rien, il était content que la bonne humeur de Naruto soit revenue. Il regarda le renard se déplacer de telle manière à attirer l'attention de la vieille et jappa faiblement. L'aînée la regarda intriguer et sourit par la suite.

- Mon petit, tu t'es enfin réconcilié avec ton ami ? demanda-t-elle heureuse.

Pfff… Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté. Non mais…

Naruto jappa encore une fois et leva une patte avant en l'air. Il pointa ensuite la fenêtre et se pointa lui et Sasuke. Il répéta ensuite son manège jusqu'à ce que la vieille comprenne.

- Tu veux partir, mon petit ? dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Ta patte est-elle guérie ?

Naruto hocha la tête, puis s'inclina devant elle, la remerciant de tous les bons soins qu'elle lui avait donnés. Le renard tourna ensuite la tête vers Sasuke.

- Toi aussi, lui dit-il, boudant.

Soupirant, Sasuke s'exécuta en faisant une légère courbette.

- Plus bas ! s'écria Naruto.

- Dit donc !

- Tout va bien mes chers enfants, dit la vieille en voyant les deux animaux recommencer à se chamailler. Aller rejoindre vos familles et vos amis. Et reprenez votre forme humaine le plus vite possible, conclut-elle en souriant.

Sasuke et Naruto la regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Celle-ci, remarquant leur étonnement, roula des yeux, exaspérée.

- Allons donc ! J'ai été aussi ninja, vous savez ? Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie ! Il va vous en falloir des années pour penser à me berner, jeunes sots. Et puis, tout dans votre manière d'être trahit votre origine humaine. Les chats ne marchent pas sur deux pattes, tu sais, dit-elle en l'intention de Sasuke.

Le chat regarda en biais, se remémorant un vague souvenir de sa soirée d'hier.

**Flash-back**

Sasuke aimait boire du thé, cela le calmait. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il vit la tasse de thé dégageant un délicat arome sur la table basse sans surveillance, il décida qu'elle était à lui. Grimpant sur le meuble, il s'approcha, humant le merveilleux parfum du thé, décidément cette tasse était à lui. Cependant, la boire ici était trop risqué. Si la vieille s'en apercevait, elle la lui ôterait pour de bon.

Descendant de la table, il approcha la tasse vers lui, mais il ne pouvait pas l'emporter dans sa gueule. Il la prit donc entre ses deux pattes, l'équilibrant pour ne pas qu'elle se renverse et se campât sur ses deux pattes arrières. Se servant de sa queue comme un contre poids, il se dirigea vers la sortie avec son butin entre ses pattes avant. Tout content de son méfait, il alla ensuite déguster son thé dans la cuisine où personne n'y était plus.

Il ne vit jamais la vieille dame dans le salon en train de tricoter un peu à l'écart. Elle secoua la tête en s'apercevant que le chat, qu'elle avait recueilli, était en train de lui voler son thé…

**Fin Flash-back**

- Il était bon ce thé en fait ? demanda la vieille.

Elle reçut un faible miaulement tandis que Naruto riait sous cape.

- Bon, on peut y aller, maintenant ? demanda un Sasuke vexé.

- Mais certainement, mon cher voleur de thé, lui répondit Naruto toujours souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent comme un seul homme ( ou plutôt comme une seule bête) vers la porte d'entrée. L'aînée les suivit et rendu à destination, elle actionna le verrou et glissa la porte. Un vent frais s'engouffra dans la maison et ébouriffa la fourrure des deux jeunes ninjas.

- Eh bien, bon courage, mes petits, vous en aurez bien besoin.

xxxXXXxxx

Sur ses derniers mots de la vieille, Sasuke et Naruto foncèrent droit devant eux sans se retourner une seule fois. La vieille referma doucement la porte de sa maison et alla dans le petit salon où l'autel de son mari et ami y était.

- La future génération est bien intéressante mon cher. Je suis certaine que tu aurais aimé la connaître. Toi qui voulais tant voir les choses bouger, je suis certaine qu'ils deviendront de grand héros, je le sens.

Elle ne sut jamais que c'était déjà le cas. Et elle ne sut jamais pourquoi sa maison se retrouva en proie aux flammes. Elle ne distingua pas non plus les hommes qui lançaient des boules de feu dans chacune de ses fenêtres. Et surtout, elle ne sut jamais pourquoi un kunai la transperçait de part et d'autre de son corps pour aller se figer dans le plancher et ensuite exploser. Elle disparut sans un cri avec sa maison tout entière dans les flammes qui consumait chaque partie dans une gourmandise sans fin...

**Un peu plus loin…**

- Chef, était-il nécessaire de tout flamber ? demanda un malfrat en tordant son chapeau dans ses mains.

Celui-ci le regarda comme s'il était un insecte. L'autre baissa la tête en avalant sa salive ; son chef n'était pas réputé pour sa générosité ni pour sa clémence.

- Ferme là imbécile ! Cette vieille folle les a aidés à s'échapper ! Elle le mérite amplement ! dit-il en désignant le grand feu devant lui.

- Oui chef, répondit humblement l'homme en chiffonnant son chapeau.

- Tout ça, c'est la faute à cet imbécile d'Uzekiel. Ce perdant des bas fonds des égouts n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de les laisser s'échapper ! Ah, mon adorable petit Akiro, si jamais tu fais la même erreur que ce bâtard tu sais ce qui t'attend, non ?, continua le chef menaçant.

Il riva sur subalterne ses yeux d'un vert pâle ou la méchanceté y séjournait en permanence.

- Oui chef, dit doucement l'autre en se recroquevillant.

Oh oui, il le savait. Les exemples qu'avait faits son chef des hommes qui étaient rentrés bredouilles après avoir cru avoir accompli leur mission restaient marqués dans son esprit. Les dépouilles qui « décoraient» maintenant l'entrée de leur base étaient assez révélateur sur le sors qui l'entendait s'il échouait.

Voulant absolument la preuve véridique du décès de ses deux jeunes ninjas que le grand chef détestait tant, celui-ci avait envoyé son bras droit récupérer leur corps ou du moins une preuve de leur mort. Entendait cela, ledit bras droit rentra dans une colère noire à l'idée que ses stupides hommes n'aient pas pensé à ramener une preuve de leurs devoirs accomplie. Estimant qu'une telle lacune devait être punie, il fit preuve d'une belle créativité en redécorant l'entrée de la base des bandits.

En plus d'être déjà dans une colère noire pour cette mission des plus indignes selon lui, on découvrit que les deux jeunes ninjas avaient très certainement survécu dans leurs chutes dans les rapides. Son chef explosa littéralement, emportant une bonne partie de la forêt avoisinante dans une déflagration des plus assourdissantes.

Non content de ramasser derrière ces imbéciles qui avaient fait à moitié leur travail, il devait maintenant faire TOUT le travail. Rassemblant ses hommes, il partit avec la moitié de sa troupe de départ (l'autre moitié ayant péri dans la déflagration) en direction du village le plus proche. Ayant des ninjas dépisteurs encore en vie, son chef ordonna que l'on trouve le plus rapidement possible les deux ninjas. Maintenu par une discipline de fer ( et une peur absolument fondée) les hommes les avaient retrouvés après seulement deux jours de recherche, mais un peu trop tard. D'où l'excès de colère de la part de son chef vis-à-vis la vieille dame.

- Akiro ! On s'en va, trouve-moi ses deux jeunots ou tes yeux me serviront de perles. Ils ne sont plus très loin maintenant.

- Oui chef !

Franchement, il n'avait rien contre les deux ninjas, mais son chef était à lui seul un puissant persuasif lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obéir. Il s'en fut rapidement faisant taire sa fatigue et sa faim. Un travail restait un travail après tout…


End file.
